Start of Something New
by Bubblesx
Summary: Mike did something and it turned out to lead to something new, Rachel and Mike didn't have any idea this would happen! First FanFic, From little help from RavenWolf2089, Thanks
1. Start of Somthing New

**Start of Something New **

Mike was walking into school with Matt and Puck on Thursday, and they stopped and stood and talked around Mike's locker for a while being bored as usual and they always did that, walk, talk and go to class.. They needed a new time-table. Anyway Puck and Matt walked away to their lockers to get their books and whatever ready, when Mike saw it. The same thing Mike saw every day at school; Sam a hockey player with a slushy in his hand heading to one of the gleeks. Did he seriously think it was that funny? But today it was different because he was heading towards Rachel Berry, sure she's annoying but she's actually finally wearing normal clothes today, jeans and a tank top with a stripped jacket over the top, I mean all she ever did was be good at something. So Mike watched as Sam got closer and closer and finally Mike bolted across the room grabbing Rachel's arm before she even knew what was going on and pulled her out of the way of the purple and green ice cold substance now hitting her locker instead of her.

"What the..?" Was all Sam could think of saying before staring at Mike with anger in his eyes, Mike just stared back just as angry before Sam took a few steps backwards then turned around and started walking away.

"Hello Mike, that was very kind of you." Mikes head snapped as he remembered he was still holding Rachel, he let go and realized something.

She was actually sort of beautiful. He had never noticed before, probably because she was never really this close to him before. Mike never really spent that much time with her. Then she started starring at him... he was wondering why.... '_Oh god she was talking to me and I totally blanked... uhh what did she say?? Uhh oh god...'_ he thought.

"Yeah uhh no worries..?" Mike said arching his back hoping she said something like, 'thank you Mike' she's looking at him weird again...

"Well, I need to get to class now, see you later?" she said locking her locker before looking at him again.

_'Defiantly had to work on listening and not looking...'_ Mike thought to himself.

"Yeah defiantly." Mike said answering his own question in his head before realizing he said it out loud. _'Oh god... What's wrong with me?'_ he thought again.

"Great, bye." She said all Mike could think was _'HUH? What did I just agree too? No no no...It better not be anything to do with a musical!'_

Mike watched Rachel walk away before realizing the bell had gone, and he still didn't have any books, but he couldn't help but think _'what did I just agree too?'_

Mike headed to his locker and grabbed his books then headed off to his homeroom which he thought was actually the same as Rachel's. He sat down in his seat next to Puck towards the back of the room and starred at Rachel, wondering why Quinn, Brittany and Santana always called her Ru-Paul and Man-Hands? 'Her hands were probably smaller then Quinn's... and I don't even know what Ru-Paul is...but I don't think she's one of them either.... Mike thought. He got distracted from his one-on-one starring competition with himself... starring at Rachel. When Puck who was sitting next to Mike nudged him.

"Who is it this time?" Puck said looking at Mike with a crooked smile.  
"What do you mean?" Mike said, but he kind of knew what he was talking about anyway but didn't think it was the obvious since it only started about 10 minutes ago!.

"Who is it that's got you totally love-struck, whipped, the one that's got you feeling really mush...." Puck was saying when Mike cut him off... "Dude really? Every time I do something weird you think I'm in-love." Mike said making sure to sound totally offended... _'Even though I think...I THINK he was right' _Mike thought to himself. Trying not to focus on Rachel for the rest of the class because Puck was on his trail. It was harder then he thought.

The bell went and homeroom ended as everyone exited, I waited at the classroom door, making sure Puck had walked around the corner before checking to see if Rachel was gone yet, but she was the last one to leave like Mike expected. Rachel walked out of the classroom and was greeted by Mike.

"Twice In one day? Is something wrong?" Rachel said stopping and staring at Mike.  
"No nothing is wrong, I was just wondering... Uhh if I could walk you to.... Class!" Mike said as he looked at his feet, then back up to Rachel who was smiling at him, with an 'award-winning smile.'  
"That would be great Mike, just let me grab my books?" Rachel said taking a step towards her locker, Mike nodded and followed.

Rachel was smiling, wondering why Mike was with her... Walking with her, helping her dodge slushies. She thought it might have been a sick jock joke, but then she remembered Mike has never been a part of one of the 'pranks', nailing chairs to roof's, throwing slushies, paintball attacks, pea balloons really gross and the jocks humour is terrible Rachel thought. Rachel walked up to her locker and opened it, keeping one eye on Mike and the other on her getting her stuff out of her locker. She couldn't help but notice Mike was staring at her, she felt special, like how she felt when she talked to Finn or was dating Puck, she decided then and there she actually liked Mike, and it may be possible that he liked her too.

"Ready to go?" Mike said, after Rachel got her books out of her locker and shut her locker door.  
"If you are, where are your books?" Rachel said staring at his hands where his books should be.  
"I have math, I don't really think I can go, I haven't finished the homework" Mike said explaining to Rachel he didn't like chemistry either.  
"I think you re in my maths class, no wonder you never go the teacher gives out more homework than any other teacher I know." Rachel said smiling and laughing, Mike joined her laughing along.  
"Maybe I'll consider going sometime then, so I could see you." Mike said waiting for her to say some really big words.  
"You, uhh... Thanks bye." Rachel said blushing and turning around walking into the classroom, Mike felt proud of himself.  
"See-ya." Mike said turning around to head outside, so he didn't get caught skipping class.

Mike felt proud of himself, he saved a girl, dodged a LOVE conversation with Puckerman and made a girl blush all in between 8:45am to 9:25am, this might be easier then he thought.

_**Read & Review, Thank YOU!**_


	2. Late night

_**Late Night**_

Mike was sitting outside waiting for the lunch bell to go, when he heard footsteps behind him.  
"Hello Mike." The voice said.  
"Oh Mr Schue, I wasn't skipping I swear, I was just getting some fresh air...." Mike said very quickly.  
"It's okay Mike, everyone skips now and then, just don't skip my classes okay?" Will said smiling.  
"Course not; did you need something Mr. Schue?" Mike said looking at the blue folder in Will's hands.  
"Actually I did, there is no Glee this afternoon, and I'm just telling everyone here you go." Will said handing Mike a piece of paper with times written on it.  
"Uhh Thanks? What is it?" Mike said raising an eyebrow.  
"It's your Glee schedule, Your the back-up singer and dancer so we don't need you there for all rehearsals so I thought I'd give you a time-table." Will said smiling as he turned around and started walking back inside.

Mike was confused, about more than 1 thing, what were they practicing for? And why didn't Mr Schue turn him in for ditching? He heard the lunch bell and started heading towards the lunch room, he saw Rachel at her locker on the way and decided to say hello.

"Oh hey Mike." Rachel said looking down and her locker looking for something.  
"What's wrong?" Mike said noticing she wasn't smiling like she usually does.  
"Nothing, I'm just a bit shaken my dance class has a practice today for an important concert but I have Glee." Rachel said looking down at her book bag frowning.  
"Glee's been cancelled, didn't Mr. Schue tell you?" Mike said smiling, wondering why she didn't already know.  
Suddenly Rachel's face lit up, and she started smiling again,  
"Oh thank you for telling me Mike, I need to make a call" She said heading outside, smiling bigger then I had ever seen her smile before.

Mike laughed and started heading towards the lunch room again when his phone buzzed, it was a text message from Johno, Mikes friend from his 5pm dance classes saying _'Sup Mikey, rehearsals 3:30pm today mixing classes.' _As soon as Mike read it he thought about what Rachel said _"I have dance rehearsals but it's at the same time as Glee."_Mike just decided it was a common class and time and texted back _'ill b there.' _then turned and opened the lunch room door, he walked to sit with Finn, Puck, Matt, Mercedes, Kurt and Quinn even after the whole baby-gate fiasco they were all such great friends Puck and Quinn aren't dating, nether are Finn and Quinn.

"Sup Guys?" Mike says as he takes a seat in-between Matt and Puck.  
"Hey Chang, heard you got love issues again, who is it this time?" Matt pulled out of thin air, from talking to Puck before lunch no doubt. Puck just grinned and Matt, Mercedes, Kurt and Quinn just stared at him while Finn started talking.

"Again? Which is it this time? Cheerio? or Dancer?" Finn said smiling and laughing.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Mike said looking at the big doors watching people come in and out.  
"Mhmm I've heard that before." Puck said nudging Mike with his elbow. "Wanna come over tonight Puck? Mike? Finn?" Matt said looking at them all for little bit before eating something.  
"Yeah, sure." Finn and Puck both answered then they all looked at Mike.  
"Can't got dance, since Glee got cancelled, sorry." Mike said pinching a chip off Matt's plate. Matt frowned.  
"You have no proof." Mike said laughing,  
"Actually the whole table including him saw it, so I believe he does have more than enough proof." Quinn started saying.  
The whole table cracked up laughing, when they stopped laughing Mike heard the big doors crash open, made everyone stop talking and made the room quiet, it was Rachel walking into the lunch room, looking a bit off edge, who wouldn't? The whole room went quiet like they were all talking about her. Rachel walked to get some food and got nearly tripped by Sam as she walked past, causing the hockey team to start laughing. I was getting ready to go kick his ass when Puck started talking.  
I dunno what the fuck there problem with Rachel is?" He said staring at the same thing Mike was... Rachel "You should know, you slushied her for years." Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes said smiling evil smiles.  
"Yeah but I never tripped her or threatened her, and I said sorry for slushing her." Puck said looking back at his food.

As Puck was saying all the things Rachel's been through, Mikes blood was beginning to boil, but he had to hold himself back because people were already aware that he was _'in love' _as they put it but he didn't care, all he cared about was Rachel he watched as she grabbed her tray and walked the long way round the lunch room, away from the hockey team.

"I know your secret." Puck whispered in Mike's ear very quietly. Mike looked at him oddly.  
"I used to look at her like that myself, I won't tell if you don't." Puck continued to say, Mike just kept staring.

The lunch room bell went and the rest of the day went smoothly, Mike talked to Rachel mostly he saw her at her locker few times. Watching her dodge the hockey team. He heard the final bell and wasn't sure where Rachel was, so he just go in his car to drive to LPAA Lima Performing Art Academy, his dance classes were there. He arrived a little early, and was talking to Johno until the instructor came in.

"Good morning class, my name is Lucy, and I'm the instructor for the next door class, which learns exactly the same as you, unfortunately I'm sad to report your teacher Mr. Wilson has had a fall and can't teach with a broken leg, and won t be back until after the LPAA concert.." She was explaining everything when Johno interrupted.

"So were not doing the concert anymore?" Johno said looking like he was about to smile.  
"Why of course you are, that's why I'm here." Lucy said smiling and knocking on the wood door next to her.

A class of about 12 other people, girls and boys came walking in smiling and talking.

"My class will join yours and we will do a dancing duet, 2 people dance, I will choose your partners based on how good a dancer you are okay?" Lucy said smiling.

Mike was too busy starring at the teacher to notice someone standing in the corner of the room, talking to 3 other girls.

"Okay I think I'll start with the 2 best dancers in each class, Casey why don t you go with Johno, and Rachel, Mike." Lucy said pointing them out.

_**'Woah! Wait hold up! Did she just say Rachel?!?'**_ Mike thought looking up to look around.  
_'Oh My god Mike is here, why is he here?!?!_' Rachel thought looking up at the same time.

"Hey Mike, fancy seeing you here." Rachel said standing in front of Mike.  
"Yeah what are the odds, so best dancer aye?" Mike said laughing, watching her smile.  
"Yes I'm the best in my class thank you very much, and you?" She said tilting her head slightly to the right.  
"I'm the best too, John's pretty close behind me though." Mike said smiling, nodding towards John who was dancing with Casey.  
"Mmmhmmm well let's get started then, you wanna pick a dance out of the hat, and I'll pick song? Or... Rachel said smiling.  
"Yeah that sounds good." Mike said walking with Rachel over to the hats, blue one had songs, red one had dances.

I reached in and grabbed one.

"I'm a Slave for you? Never Heard of that song?" Mike said staring at Rachel who was reaching in to grab a dance out.  
"Perfect, can you ballroom dance?" Rachel said staring at Mike,  
"Of course, you?" Mike said smiling _'Stupid Question Mike of coarse she can.' _Mike thought.  
"Yeah, I m really glad we got this dance and song, hey meet me at auditorium at 7pm tonight? I've got keys from janitor on Thursday's for late Glee rehearsal but we didn't have Glee tonight so? We could practice there, if you're not busy?" Rachel said biting her bottom lip.  
"Sounds great, meet you there?" Mike said walking with her to their cars.

Mike and Rachel got into their cars both smiling and excited about dance rehearsals tonight then Mike realized something.  
_'What was the dance?'_ his eyes got wide, as he remembered he didn't know all ballroom dance's, and if it was one he couldn't do, he was screwed!

_**READ & REVIEW THANK YOU!**_


	3. Stop Stop Stop

_**Stop, Stop, Stop **_

Mike sat on his couch, waiting for the clock to strike 6:30pm so he could leave and go to the school for his late night practice with Rachel, he was really looking forward to it. Thinking he nearly was going to go over to Matt's after school instead of dance class, he's glad he listened to Johno.

Rachel was sitting on her bed waiting for the clock to strike 6:30pm as well; she really wanted to practice with Mike, even though she was very, very tired because she had other dance classes. After her LPAA class, she had 3 hours of ballet and she just got back, to change her clothes and had quick shower before lying on her bed, rubbing her sore feet. As soon as the clock struck 6:30pm she was up and down the stairs before her dads could blink. She jumped in her car with the dance soundtrack to slave for you, by Britney Spears the song Mike had drawn out of the hat.

Mike was ready to go, when he forgot the music _'was I meant to bring the music?'_ Mike thought to himself. He figured Rachel's smart she'll probably bring a copy as well if he was to forget. He got up when the clock struck 6:30pm and went down stairs to say goodbye to his mom, he grabbed his keys, wallet and hoodie from the table and went down stairs to his car and got in putting his keys and wallet next to him on the passenger side, and he was wearing his hoodie because it was cold. He started driving.

Rachel was nearly there, when her ankle started hurting, she pulled over to look at it, and it was all swollen, she decided after tonight, she was officially moving ballet to another day and if it's not possible she was quitting. She started her car again and started driving back on the road, she arrived and jumped out of the car. She walked slowly kind of limping into the school building; she unlocked the auditorium door, and walked up on stage put the CD in the CD player and went to sit down on the front of the stage.

Mike was half-way there when his phone buzzed, He pulled over to look at the text he just received. It was from Matt saying _'Yo, Changstaa where r ya?'_Mike decided to ignore it, and turned his phone off, and started driving again, he arrived seeing the lights on in the school through the windows, he smiled 'Of course she was early.' Mike thought to himself. He parked the car near the school near her pink Porsche. He got out and headed towards the school doors and walked to the auditorium, he saw Rachel sitting on the stage.

"Hey Rach, been here long?" Mike said walking towards her on the stage. Rachel snapped her head up and smiled.  
"Mike, no not long at all." She said smiling really wide. Rachel stood up and stood in the middle of the stage.  
"Okay so, how are we gonna do...? Mike said standing in front of her before he got interrupted.  
"Well its ballroom, so put your hand on my back, and the other in my hand okay?" Rachel said taking his hands.

Mike gulped, he was so close. He couldn't get control of his breathing to reply with anything over one syllable.

"Yeah." Mike said stepping closer to Rachel, she stood pretty close herself. She was showing him the steps. When he noticed she was sort of struggling.  
"Hey Rach, are you okay?" he said looking down at her feet.  
"Yeah, I'm fine why?" Rachel said still trying to show him the steps.  
"Because you're limping, and trying not to show how much pain you're in." Mike said smiling, because he knew all.  
"I'm fine Mike; can we just get these dance steps down please?" Rachel said looking a bit off edge.  
"Alright, but seriously if you want to......" Mike was saying,

Until Rachel tripped and Mike tried to catch her and ended up falling along with her. They both said **'Ouch.'** And were laying next to each other on the stage, laughing and smiling. Rachel's face was going all red like a tomato.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said In-between giggles.  
"I told ya to stop, and It's not a problem." Mike said looking next to him, at a beautiful Rachel they were just laughing, talking and listening to the CD player set to replay over and over again.

**Matt, Puck and Finn were looking for Matt's homework book at his house, they couldn't find it and if they didn't they couldn't copy him for the homework due tomorrow, then Matt remembered he left it at school, so they ended up driving to the school at 7pm, Matt texted Mike but he never got a reply, so he was a bit worried but Puck and Finn both just said he's probably still dancing. Matt, Finn and Puck all arrived at the school and started walking into the school when Finn suddenly stopped.**

"Isn't that Rachel's car?" Finn said pointing at the pink Porsche.  
"I think it is, hey there's Mikes car." Puck and Matt said looking at each other.

They ran inside looking for them.

"Looks like a mystery to me guys." Puck said putting a finger to his chin, like if he was thinking.  
"Knew we shouldn't have watched Scooby-Doo." Matt said making Finn and Puck start to laugh.

They kept walking around the school but didn't see Rachel or Mike, so they gave up, until they heard laughing. They walked over to the auditorium door window and looked in.

**Mike and Rachel were still on the stage laughing.**

"Come-on I gotta go home soon so we should finish this yeah?" Mike said standing up holding out a hand for Rachel.  
"Yes, thank you Mike." Rachel said reaching for his hand, trying to stop laughing.  
"Okay so try, left foot, right foot okay?" Mike said "I think it'll be easier for me if I used my right foot first." He explained.  
"Ok, let's try it." Rachel said before grabbing his hand and stepping closer, they started dancing to the music.  
"That was great Mike, you were right your right foot starting is easier." Rachel said when the music stopped and she was smiling.  
"Yeah, you were great too." Mike said smiling. Mike looked at his phone, turned it on closed all the missed messages from Matt, Finn and Puck and checked the time, "Shit, its 9:00pm I got to get home, sorry." Mike said as he put his phone back in his pocket.  
"Oh my so do I, walk me to my car?" Rachel said Smiling at Mike, Mike smiled back.  
"Of course, I parked next to ya anyway." Mike said laughing, Rachel giggled and grabbed her CD.

They walked out of the auditorium, they heard some foot-steps running around the corner. Both of them looked at the corner oddly.

"Must be the janitor." Rachel said as she started walking.  
"Yeah, janitor running from giant, super smart rats." Mike said smiling really wide.  
"Giant, super smart rats aye?" Rachel said laughing. Mike looked at her grinning.  
"Because they live in the school, they must be like super smart, and well giant to cause the janitor to run down the hallway." Mike said laughing.  
"Funny how your mind works, but that actually makes sense." Rachel said laughing. Mike was laughing too.

They got out to their cars Mike opened the door for Rachel.

"Ma lady." Mike said chuckling.  
"Thank you Mike, you're such a gentlemen." Rachel said getting in her car.  
"Glad you think so." he said kissing her cheek before turning around to go to his car, he was there long enough to notice her face turn bright red!  
"Night Rach." Mike said as he walked to the other side, to his car.  
"Goodnight Mike, see you tomorrow." Rachel said trying to hide her red cheeks.  
"Definitely." Mike said getting in his car, smiling at how good tonight was, and it was official he liked Rachel Berry.

They drove off, nearly at the same time. When they got home they both went to bed and slept with a huge smile on their faces.

_**-THE NEXT DAY-**_

Mike arrived at school and went to his locker to be greeted by Finn, Puck and Matt all grinning.

"Good Morning Guys." Mike said opening his locker, smiling.  
"So Giant, Super smart rats aye?" Puck said laughing. Mike stood in shock, how did they?  
"Janitor must have turned into a super tall, badass Matt." Finn said laughing. "Why were you guys following me?" Mike said raising an eyebrow.  
"We weren't we came back to get my maths book and saw you guys dancing, so we just watched for a few hours." Matt said smiling.  
"Okay." Mike said closing his locker when he was cornered into the lockers by his supposed best friends.  
"Were gonna help you get Berry by.." Puck said smiling, and looking at Finn and Matt. Mike interrupted.  
"Stop, stop, stop, what?" Mike said looking at them with a worried look in his eyes.

_**READ & REVIEW!**_


	4. Totally Lost

_Chapter #3 Stop Stop Stop -Ending_

_"Were gonna help you get Berry by.." Puck said smiling, and looking at Finn and Matt. Mike interrupted._  
_"Stop Stop Stop, What?" Mike said looking at them with a worried look in his eyes._

**_Totaly Lost_**

"We are going to help you get Rachel Berry to be your girlfriend" Matt said explaining in more detail. Mikes eyes Widened,  
"I know what you meant, Don't it'll work itself out, trust me" Mike said Dodging them and walking to him Homeroom, early.

Rachel walked into school wearing Converse sneaker's, A singlet top and Denim shorts that stop just above the knee. She figured if she's going to get slushied all day, might as well be comfy doing it. Rachel walked to her Locker and opened it, grabbed her books and closed her locker she jumped at the sight of Mercedes, Quinn and Kurt all Smiling at her.

"Is somthing wrong?" Rachel asked Looking at them.  
"Nothing is wrong, But spill about last night girl!, Mike Change and you Dancing and laughing come-on we are not stupid" Quinn said smiling a huge wide smile at Rachel.  
"Stop Stop Stop, What are you talking about? How did you know about last night?" Rachel said Raising an Eyebrow.  
"Puck, Finn and Matt saw the whole thing and told us about it" Kurt said Looking at Mercedes.  
"Well, were just friends" Rachel said putting her books in her bag, getting ready to leave.  
"Oh no way am i letting you off that easy Chicky" Mercedes said a little bit too loud. Rachel stopped.  
"What, Why?" She said looking at Mercedes, Kurt and Quinn all smiling.  
"We are going to help you get Mike" Quinn said Jumping up and down on the spot, you'd think being pregger's would effect her ability's.  
"Oh no, No way, Its okay guys don't do anything, please?" Rachel said pretty much begging. Quinn stopped jumping and started to frown, Kurt raised an eyebrow and Mercedes looked at me oddly.  
"I just dont want to ruin our friendship" Rachel said Smiling as she started walking away.

Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes were joined by Puck, Finn and Matt to discuss how it went.

"This might be harder then we thought" Kurt said Watching Rachel walk away.

Rachel continued to walk she kept thinking _'they saw her and Mike in the auditorium last night, what if something had happened?'_ she saw Mike leaning against his locker with his eyes closed.

"Hey Mike, Can we talk?" Rachel said Walking closer to him. Mike eyes flew open, he smiled.  
"Yeah Rach, we really need to talk, Puck, Finn and Matt were.." Mike started saying.  
"In the school last night, i know" Rachel said rolling her eyes, Mike's jaw opened, _'she just finished my sentence' _Thought Mike.  
"Maybe we should practise our Dance, somewhere they wont be" Mike suggested. Rachel Smiled and pulled out her phone.  
"Sure, how bout my house after school? whats your Number i can ring you if i need to talk other then trying to find you all the time around the school" Rachel said Holding out her phone, smiling and blushing, Mike Smiled because he was about to have Rachel Berry's Number. "Oh yeah" Mike said smiling.  
"Excuse me?" Rachel said looking up at him raising an eyebrow.  
'Oh god, oh shit shit shit, i said that out loud'  
"Oh yeah...here's my number 808-909-101" Mike said trying not to get all Flushed and blush.  
"Thanks, ill send you text with my number later, But i need to get to class, see you after school" Rachel said Waving as she put her phone back in her pocket.  
"Yeah, bye Rach" Mike said.

Mike got out his phone, to tell his mom he would be at a friends after school and might not be home till later. His mom texted back saying it was alright. He spent the rest of the day waiting for the text, He didn't know what was wrong with him he just felt a connection and Mike doesn't think he's ever spent this much time just starring at a Phone screen. Then finally his Phone Buzzed!

_'yes'_ Mike thought, flipping his phone to see who it was.  
**_'Hello Mike, Its Rachel. My number is: 909-808-101, no pranks please' _**As Mike read it, he felt a bit offended, but with everything Rachel already been through who could blame her?  
**_'Hows History?, and no pranks i spear!'_**Mike texted back as he sat in his 5Th period class with Puck, Finn and Matt all starring at him.  
**'I have a free period actually, im in Auditorium, History is next week Mike hehe, and good :)'** He read and smiled and loved the little happy face she put at the end.  
**'i could come meet you if you want?, English is no use to me :P' **he texted back waiting for a reply, he glanced over at Puck, Finn and Matt who were all starring with eyebrows raised. he shrugged and looked back at his phone.  
**'Its Fine Mike, i sit here alone all the time, hey so we good for after school?'**Mike read the text and felt bad, Rachel said by herself all the time? he has got to pay more attention he said in his mind. he smiled and texted back **"Yep, meet at Car's after school or at your house?' **he waited.  
**'My house, other wise one of the cars would get left behind, you know where i live?'** he waited before replying.. _say no Mike say No._  
**'yeah i do, meet ya there xoxo' **He sent it before thinking..._'Oh My Fucken god!, i just did the stupid hugs and kisses thing! that was not cool Mike, not COOL..." _he thought to himself. He put his phone in his pocket, and started banging his head on the table.

"hey stop that" The teacher said With an angry look on his face.  
"Mhmmm" Mike said,

_'This is nothing compared to what i just did, maybe i could make myself sick and not rehearse with her today by tomorrow she will forget all about it' _he thought '_oh but i wanna practise after school, at her house!, just gonna have to Grin and bare it'_ Mike decided.

after class Mike walked to his locker, and opened it and hit his head on the locker door feeling really stupid.

"Dude, why do you wanna kill yourself all of a sudden?" puck said walking up behind Mike. Mike pulled out his phone and showed him he most recent messege to Rachel. Puck started Laughing!

"Mike, You got it bad maaaaan" Puck decided before relising somthing "And Rachel sent a reply, ya know" he said smiling.

Mike Jumped up and took the phone off Puck, and looked at the text saying **'Soo Sweet, Cant wait until schools over' **Mike smiled and felt better, _'she thought it was sweet, not stupid. I could really really really well i already do like this girl but i could fall hard! unless i already have'_Puck was watching him daydream he snapped his finger's infront of Mikes Face in attempt to snap out of it but it didn't work.

"Yo mike you there Buddy, helloo...." Puck said still waving his hands in front of Mikes Face...Finally Mike snapped.  
"huh...What happend..?" Mike said shaking his head. Puck smiled and laughed.  
"Either you were thinking something really dirty, or you just remembered something" he continued to laugh, Mike figured it was Puck, he wasn't right about all things. Mike smiled and walked along side him to the Lunch room.

The rest of the day Sucked, Mike hardly talked to Rachel today because he had more then the normal amount of things to do, He had to Do all his Homework during his breaks and free periods because he forgot to hand it in when it was due and when Rachel was there to talk, he ended up needing to go because a teacher wanted him. _'note to self, Study more' _Mike decided.

After the end of the day Mike walked out of the car park, one of the last students to leave, he looked around the car-park to see if Rachel's Pink car had left yet before he left so when he got there, there wasn't an awkward moment with her Parents. When he didn't see it anywhere he jumped in his car and started heading for the _'Berry House' _Mike laughed to himself, when he arrived out front he parked and noticed Rachel's Pink car out front too. He saw Rachel standing at her front door smiling and waiting for him, he walked up to her and smiled.

"Soo, ready to go in?" Rachel said as she tilted her head slightly to the right. Mike smiled back.  
"Yep" was all he could choke out. Rachel un-locked her front door, and grabbed Mikes Hand and dragged him inside. Mike actually enjoyed her hands grabbing his, and he decided he was going to get her to do that again, somehow. Mike looked around the house and was Amazed and how clean and cool her house was. He expected Musical central but there was Video games, normal movie's and everything pretty cool.

"Like it?" Rachel said looking towards Mike and he looked around and smiled.  
"Hell Yeah" Mike said, wondering where her parent were..."Uhh where's your Mum and Dad?" he asked casually..Rachel started laughing at him, Mikes eyes widened "What?" He said raising an eyebrow.  
"I have two Dads, and they are away for tonight on a Dinner Date" Mikes eyes widened..

_'Oh shit, Well this relationship is over before it even began! Two dads? was she serious? dads hate me! imagine 2?'_Mikes face fell and Rachel's eyes widened..

"Oh im Sorry, do you need parental supervision or something" Rachel said stepping closer, Mike started Laughing very loud and quickly "I..m....So..rr...y...no..i..was..just...wondering.." Mike choked out in between laughs. Rachel started laughing herself. "Alright well lets go practise then" Rachel said grabbing his hands again dragging him upstairs into her bedroom.. Mike smiled.

_'yes she did it again' _mike thought to himself, Smiling. When they got into Rachel's bedroom, Mikes Face Fell open, he wouldn't in a million years think this room belonged to Rachel Berry Drama Queen of the school..it looked like a normal teenagers bedroom, with a few musical DVDs a tape recorder stand and a CD rack holding about a million Cd's. He was surprised.

"Wow.." was all he could choke out again left speechless.  
"Thank you Mike, I'll take that as a compliment" Rachel said heading towards her CD player, Mike smiled.  
"You should because it was one" he Chuckled. Rachel giggled and pushed play on the CD player.  
"Okay this concert is 2 weeks away, we also have to find time to rehearse for glee, and Homework" Rachel said as she danced with Mike. Mike was way too busy trying not to screw the steps up. he heard her though.

"Yep, defiantly i could use some Homework time" He said thinking back to when he said he needed to study more in his thoughts.  
"Great, well today's Friday, we could practice Dance Friday's, Mondays and Thursdays at dance class, and Glee Wednesdays, because we have normal glee during school hours anyway and we can study on Tuesdays sound good?" Rachel said planning everything in her head.

_'that is alot on time to spend with Rachel Berry...meh im IN!'_

"Yep, Sounds great! What about weekends?" Mike said stopping to talk, so he didn't stuff up the dance.  
"Uhh they can be whatever, i usually do alot of homework on weekends so you can do whatever you want" Rachel said looking down.  
"you don't do anything Fun on weekends? Parties, Dinner's, Dates?" Mike said looking at her, Rachel giggled at the last one.  
"Not reall.." she was saying until mike interupted. "What time is it?" Mike said, Looking at her face get confused.  
"Uhh.. its 5pm why?" Rachel said Raising an eyebrow.  
"because im taking you somewhere for some fun!, Come-on" Mike said as he grabbed her hands and lead her down the stairs and threw her front door. He let her lock the door quickly and grabbed her hand again leading her to his car. they got in together.

They pulled up to the Drive thru and ordered some food.

"I'll take a Big Mac, with a coke and Chocolate Sundae, please and.." Mike said looking towards Rachel who smiled.  
"I'll take the same, but Small Coke and Strawberry Sundae, please" She said looking at Mikes Smile got wider and wider.

The person on the other end of the box, Said "Thank you please drive thru" so they did. While they waited on there food. Mike couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Nice order im impressed, i was about to order you the Apple bits and Nothing else" Mike said Laughing.  
"Pffft, that's not even a meal!" Rachel said sarcastically and laughing with him.

"here are your order's" the lady said while she handed Them the food.  
"Thanks" Mike said handing Rachel the food and driving away, Rachel was wondering where they were going.

they drove for about 5-10 minutes making sure there food didn't get cold, Rachel pinched a chip or two..or five Mike just laughed every time she did.

"Okay we are here, Jump out" Mike said Grabbing the food off of Rachel, and got out of the car. She sat on the front of his car, next to him and they started eating, starring out into the night sky it was only about 6pm so it wasn't totally dark anyway, but it was beautiful.  
Rachel Finished her meal a little bit after Mike did. they were still starring at the sky and laughing.

"Thank you mike, It was Fun" Rachel said Smiling at Mike.

_'okay dude, if you were gonna make a move tonight would be a good time to do it!' _mike thought in his head.

"What do we have here?" Rachel and mike heard a Voice coming from behind them, they turned there head around to see who it was.  
"Sam what are doing here?" Mike said looking Pissed off.  
"I'm just looking at the view, Rachel Berry..Nice..Although abit on the 'crazy side' then again im sure it comes in handy in other places" Sam said Winking at Rachel. Rachel just pretended to Puke, and Mike jumped up off the car.  
"Got a Problem, Chang?" Sam said Looking at Mike.  
"Yep" Mike said as he Grabbed Sam by the Left arm, and Flung him over his shoulder. Sam got up holding his arm, nearly crying and ran into the forest. Rachel still sat there wide eyed and one hand covering her mouth. Mike looking at her as she slid down off the Car so she was standing directly in front of him, She grabbed the back of his Neck and stood on her tip toes and kissed him hard. Mike replied Deepening the kiss, moving his hand down onto her waist to pull her closer.

_'talk about un-ex-pec-ted' _Mike thought as he continued to kiss Rachel, her hands now gripping his Hair, Slipping his toung down on her bottom lip, tracing it begging for entrance. She gladly opened her mouth and gave permission they both got lost in the kiss that they didn't even realize. Puck and Finn standing behind some tree's spying on them.

_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_  
_**anyone have any idea's please share :)**_


	5. Lots of Questions

_**Lots of Questions**_

Mike was soo Happy about last night that all day Saturday he layed in his bed thinking about how good it was, The 'Date', The Kiss. He was smiling all day even his mom noticed something different.  
Rachel was the same, Smiling all day spent the whole weekend thinking about Mike, her Dads noticed something different too, but they ignored it because there little girl was finally as happy as she deserved to be. Rachel picked up her phone and texted Mike.

**'Hey, You busy Tomorrow?'**

Mike heard his phone buzz, he picked it up and when he saw who it was from, he smiled even wider.

**'What did you have in mind?'**Mike texted back.  
**'Dont know' **She texted back, Waiting for Mike to reply.  
'**we could practise our dance?, Or do something fun?'** he texted after a few seconds. Still smiling.  
**'How bout both?'**Rachel texted, gripping her phone tighter, as she waited smiling a huge smile.  
**'Sureee, See you then' **Mike texted Putting his phone down. walking back over to his bed.  
**'Yep, Wait no Hugs or Kisses in your texts anymore HeHe' **Rachel texted Laughing to herself.  
**'xoxo'**Mike texted after grabbing his phone fast when he heard it go off. he laughed and went to bed. Rachel did the exact same thing. They slept peacefully and Happily.

Rachel Woke up at 7am, at the sound of Defying Gravity on her Alarm. She got up and stretched walked over to her draws and picked a pair of Blue skin tight jeans, Black Tank Top and a pair of Black flats to wear today when she went out with Mike, she went to grab a shower then get ready.

Mike woke up at 10am, He thought it wasn't his fault he stayed up most the night thinking. he got up, got changed in anything he could find and went for a quick jog around the block, before coming back at about 11.30am thinking he doesn't know when he was meant to meet Rachel.

**'Hey Rach, What time we gunna meet? and Where?' **Mike texted as he got in his front door,

"Hey sweetie, Good run?" Mikes mom said as she saw her son come in starring at him phone.  
"Yeah, Mom great run" Mike said walking to his room, to grab a shower and change into something that's not covered in sweat.

**'about 1pm or 2pm, You choose? and my house' **Mike red it out loud, not noticing his bedroom door open.  
**'one, and Got it'**mike replied.

"Sup Mike" He heard behind him, he turned around quickly seeing Finn, Puck and Matt all Smiling.  
"Uhh, What are you guys doing here?" Mike said raising an eyebrow. _'Shit they better not stay long'_ Mike thought.  
"Don't worry, we wont stay long, Have fun with Rachel last night?" Puck said Grinning.

_'was it there job to watch us or something, everywhere we were, they were like..wait oh fuck!'_Mike thought as he moved his hand to his head and Rubed the back of his Neck.

"Why are you guys, watching us" Mike said Looking up from where he was starring on the floor.  
"We weren't, we just happened to be there" Finn said Looking at Puck.  
"Well i wasn't there, but these two told me everything soo..it was like i was.." Matt said Smiling.  
"You guys cant tell anyone....yet" He said looking at them serious now, after adding the last part.  
"And why not?" Puck said Grinning his evil grin.  
"Because i don't know if we are even Dating, or if she wants the whole school to know yet" Mike said Looking really serious now.  
"What the fuck do you mean, you don't even know if your dating her!" Puck shouted.  
"yeah you two were like Makeing out last night" Finn added, a little bit quieter then puck did.  
"Well, i don't know!" Mike replied, louder then both of them.  
"Fine Fine Fine, Find out all those Questions then tell us alright?" Matt said looking at Mike.  
"We wont tell a soul until, you tell us okay?" Finn said, Mike nodded at them both then looked at puck.  
"I wont tell no-body" Puck said raising his hands like if he was at Gunpoint.  
"No-one" Mike said, before relising what he just did, covered his mouth with his hand, and widened his eyes.  
"Whoa..how long have you been spending with Berry to correct My fuckin Grammer?" Puck said smiling.

They stayed and talking about everything for a little while, then Finn,Matt and Puck left just before 1pm, and Mike grabbed his keys and started heading for the 'Berry House' he smiled when he remembered calling it that last week. He arrived out the front of her house before knocking on the door 3 times.

"Coming" he heard from inside, Mike noticed it was a Guys voice _'Oh god, her dads are home'_ Mike thought as his throat got dry.

The door flung open.. The taller man was standing there, Starring at him.

"Oh, you must be Mike, Come in Come in" Rachel Dad said as he smiled at Mike, "Rachel will be down in a moment" he added.  
"Nice to meet you Sir" Mike said holding out his Hand for Rachel's dads hand. Her dad grabbed it and shook it smiling.  
"Please Call me Tim, My husband Gary is away on business" Tim said Smiling, as he let go of Mikes Hand.  
"Okay, nice to meet you Tim" Mike said changing his first line, Tim smiled and walked to the kitchen laughing.

_'okay mike going well so far..Don't be stupid now and just wait for Rachel.......Whoa...'_his thoughts darted to the brunette coming down the stairs, Smiling wearing Skin tight jeans, and a tank top Mikes Jaw hit the floor as he continued to stare. _'Mike stop Staring, your gunna freak her out' _Mike thought to himself.

"Are we Dating?" Mike said out loud. _'Oh shit, Nice going Mike, was going all good with her dad then you screwed up on her niiiice'_ Mike slapped himself on the forehead before moving his hand on the hand of his head, rubbing his head.

"If you want to" Rachel said standing in front of Mike, Smiling. _'Maybe, that didn't screw things up' _Mike thought.

he leaned down to bring his lips to hers, Rachel stood on her tip toes to reach his, There lips touching now. Rachel put one of the hands on his neck and the other grabbing his hair, Mike hand both his hands on her Waist pulling her closer to him The kiss lasted a few minutes before they needed air, They both Pulled away breathing heavily leaning on each others foreheads.

"That was a Stupid Question Rachel, But did that answer it for you?" Mike choked out, Smiling at her.  
"I guess it was a stupid Question, and if you answer all my questions like that I'm gonna have alot of Questions" Rachel said Chuckling.

Mike and Rachel both laughed. Mike grabbed her hand and led her to the Car to take her out for a Late Lunch or an Early dinner either way it was food, once again he was impressed she didn't order a lettuce leaf, eat half then say she was stuffed. They went back to Rachel's and Practised there Dance until 8pm when Mike had to get home.

"alright well i need to go now, Ill see you at school tomorrow okay?" Mike said walking to the front door smiling.  
"Defiantly" Rachel said stepping closer to Mike, She grinned and Leaned down for a Small, Quick kiss that turned into a long, Slow kiss.

They both pulled away at the same time, Smiling.

"Bye Babe" Mike choked out before opening her front door to leave, "Byeeee" Rachel called out after he was at his car, Smiling like a crazy person.  
"Okay so thats what you have been so happy about latly" Tim laughed as rachel closed the door. She turned around hugged her dad and went straight to bed looking forward to tomorrow.

_**READ&REVIEW GUYS!!**_


	6. Ouch!

** Ouch! **

Mike walked into school on Monday with a huge smile on his face, he walked to Rachel's locker instead of his own, to wait for her. He saw Sam walk past looking pissed and scared of Mike, Mike let out a small growl under his breath before turning his head back around to see Rachel walking to him and her locker; she was smiling and looked a bit worried.

"Hey Mike, You okay?" Rachel said looking more worried. Mike wondered why?  
"Yeah I m fine, why?" Mike asked looking confused.  
"Well it s just, nothing...Don t worry" Rachel said opening her locker Mike frowned.  
"No, tell me pleaaaase!" Mike begged laughing to let her know it was a joke, but serious too.  
"It s just, you beat up a jock. That must have screwed with your reputation" Rachel said looking down.

_'Oh..She was worried about my rep, wait...what_?' Mike thought looking confused.

"What you mean my rep?" Mike said raising an eyebrow, looking really confused, Rachel looked up still frowning.  
"Well, I m not a Cheerio, I m the 'Queen Gleek' as people have put it and..." Rachel was saying before she got rudely interrupted.  
"Well good thing I don t really give a shit, what people think then" Mike said grinning, watching her face light up.  
"Oh thank you Mike" Rachel said jumping up into his arms pulling him into a hug.  
"What for?" Mike wondered hugging her back, tighter not letting her go.  
"Well you just said I m more important than your reputation, It means a lot" Rachel said with a huge smile on her face.  
'God she beautiful, I wonder if we are public...I wanna kiss her so bad right now' Mike thought starring at her full, pink lips.  
"Are we public? Or secretly dating? Aka from the glee kids" Mike said laughing, and smiling. Rachel stopped hugging him.  
"Might keep it secret for little while, don t feel like being interrogated today...I m sorry" Rachel said looking down, Mike smiled.  
"It s alright" Mike grabbed her hand pulling her into the closest classroom "Come" Mike said after pulling her in the door.  
"What are you doing?" Rachel said laughing.  
"Well since I can't let anyone see me kiss you, I decided to kiss you where no-one can see" Mike said laughing

Mike leaned down to catch Rachel s lips. Rachel wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him closer, their lips moving together like they were made to kiss together. They broke away both needing air, before moving closer again, Mike moved one of his hands for the side of her face feeling her cheeks get hot from blushing and kept his other hand on her waist pulling her closer, Rachel had her hands in Mikes hair gripping it, which she loved doing because she loved how nice his hair felt. Mike felt her smiling on his lips, they pulled away at the sound of the bell ringing.

"Well I hate school bells now" Mike said laughing, and breathing deeply.  
"As do I" Rachel said smiling back at him.  
"Come on you re in my homeroom" Mike said grabbing Rachel's hand, she dropped it.  
"Secret remember? Anyway it's more fun" Rachel said smiling exiting the classroom, Mike followed.  
"I do actually agree" Mike said laughing. Rachel stopped looked at her hands.  
"Oh I forgot my books, meet you there okay?" Rachel said turning around heading to her locker. Mike stopped and smiled.  
"Alright, see ya" Mike said walking to the homeroom.

Rachel watched Mike walk into the classroom, before opening her locker smiling,  
_'He's so amazing, I think I've fallen hard' _Rachel thought

She closed her locker and turned around only to be covered in 2 different slushies both from Sam, he started laughing then she slipped on the Pink and Purple ice on the floor in front of her locker, She landed on her wrists 'Ouch' She said when she went down on her left wrist which hurt the most. She stumbled backwards so she was sitting down on the floor, grabbing her left wrist because it hurt and she couldn't move it. She watched everyone in the hallway all 4 of them walk past smiling or mouthing ouch. Then Finn, Puck and Matt all came up behind her.

"Oh my god Rachel are you okay?" Matt said kneeling down to see her better, Rachel still holding her wrist tighter.  
"Yeah Berry, you okay? That looked painful" Puck said holding out a hand for her to take to help her up. She didn't take it.  
"Rachel?" Finn said looking down at the girl gripping her wrist, not paying much attention or ignoring them.  
"No I m not okay, and it was painful, I can t move my wrist" Rachel snapped, before trying to get up but slipping again this time landing on her left wrist again.  
"OUCH!" Rachel screamed... Finn, Matt and Puck all screwed their faces before helping her up.  
"Better?" Puck said as soon as she stood up.  
"Who?" Matt said Looking at all the slushie all over the floor.  
"No and Sam" Rachel said holding her wrist tighter again. Finn looked at her.  
"You mean Sam, The guy Mike went all Kung-Fu on" Finn said smiling, and chuckling.  
"Yeah, I guess it was revenge, Ouch" She said as she laughing then grabbed her wrist a little too tightly making it hurt more.  
"Here let s go to the nurse yeah?" Matt said leading her to the nurses office.  
"But class" Rachel said pointing with a nod to her homeroom class.  
"I think the teacher with understand, you've fucked your wrist up Rach" Puck shouted a little loudly.  
"Language Noah" Rachel said giving him an evil look. "Fine, but if it hurts I m leaving" she said finally stepping towards the nurse.

**Mike was worried, he was sitting in his home-room where Rachel, Puck, Finn and Matt were all there, but they were missing.**  
**'What the hell's going on' Mike thought pretending to pay attention to the teacher. 'Where is everyone, did I miss something'**  
**He watched the clock go slower...and slower...and slower...then finally it went off... he was the first to stand up, grabbing his books fast.**  
**He went out of the classroom went to the Auditorium first, 'Hmmm, well she's not in here...Oh and the guys aren't either cause I m looking for them too...I think' Mike thought to himself. He kept walking towards Rachel s locker...As he got closer he slipped a little before grabbing the lockers to steady himself **_'What the hell?'_** Mike said in his mind before looking down at pink and purple slushie all over the floor then he heard a loud voice screaming 'ouch' he knew who it was, He ran around the corner and saw Matt first then Finn...then Puck, then Rachel sitting on the nurses chair. With the nurse in front of her looking at her left wrist. Mike took a step closer, Matt turned around...**

"Don't worry she's okay, just had a fall" Matt said patting Mike on the back.

Mike froze, he kept thinking _'Fuck, I should have stayed with her! If this has anything at all to do with...'_ His thoughts stopped when he heard a loud voice yelling.

"Yo Mikie, how s your girl? Heard she had a Slip on some slushie's" Sam said laughing with all his friends.

Mike turned around. He felt like he was going to explode, Matt was whispering 'not worth it' in his ear, but he ignored it. Finn and Puck turned around and saw Mike's face full of anger... Mike heard Sam explaining what he did to Rachel, with 2 slushie's so Mike started bolting towards him and full on tackled him to the floor, throwing punches at his face, aiming mainly for his nose or eyes or jaw...okay he was aiming anywhere he could...

"You, Fucked, with, the, wrong, girl" Mike was yelling all different words as he kept hitting. Finn, Puck and Matt started running up behind him as Sam s buddies were pulling Mike off of him, Mike let his anger go, and got past them reaching Sam again while Finn and Puck took down Sam s buddies while Matt tried to reason with Mike. But Mike wasn't listening he just kept on hitting Sam and Sam got a few punches in, but not even 50 could compare to how much damage one of Mikes punches gave him, because each punch was full of anger. Finally, Mr. Figgins, Mr Schue and Mr Wilson came out of their classrooms after hearing all the yelling and students chanting 'fight, fight fight' and pulled Mike off Sam, Mike watched Sam run off with tears in his eyes

All the student body laughing at Sam s tears. Mike smiling as he saw the rest of Sam s group run after him... Puck, Finn and Matt also being held by a teacher or student. Mike stopped, even though he's sure he would have killed him if Mr Schue wasn't the one to grab him. The teacher's led Puck, Finn, Matt and Mike to His office and sat them all down... Rachel watched the whole thing helplessly...she felt responsible.

_'What if Mike had got hurt' _Rachel thought covering her mouth with her right hand, because her left one was covered in ice to numb it. Rachel walked to the office, and sat on one of the chairs out the front, trying to listen in.

"Why am I not surprised you started a fight Puck?" Figgins said looking at Puck, Puck started laughing.  
"Actually it was me" Mike said, laughing. Figgins looked at him oddly.  
"You started the fight?" He said looking confused.  
"Ya... Mike said holding his bruised knuckles, Matt, Finn and Puck all saw them, and frowned.  
"Alright well, I guess detention for 2 weeks for you, you boys" He said pointing at Matt, Finn and Puck "1 week" "Alright" they all said standing up and started to head out the door.  
"Oh, and start another fight, you'll be suspended, no more chances" Figgins said, Mr Schue smiled and leaded the boys out.  
Mike, Finn, Puck and Matt all saw Rachel sitting on the chair outside the office, looking sad and moving the ice pack on around her wrist to make it all numb to take the pain away. Her head snapped up as she heard laughing coming from Finn and Matt. Puck and Mike looked more serious and both walked up to her. "What were you thinking? Are you okay? What s wrong with you guys?" Rachel said yelling loudly.  
"I was thinking about killing him, I m fine, and nothing" Mike answered back smiling,Rachel looked Mad, Mike was trying to hide his knuckles from Rachel...

he was un-successful

"Oh my god look at your hand!" she yelled before grabbing his hand, Puck, Matt and Finn started walking to their class to leave Mike to talk to Rachel.  
"Its fine, it doesn't even h....Ouch" he said once she touched it. He winced.  
"Doesn't hurt huh?" Rachel said smiling she looked up at Mike "Thank you Mike" She said pulling him into a hug.  
"No proper thank you?" he said hugging her tighter. she pulled away grabbing his hair pulling him down to her and kissing him soft and hard at the same time then pulling back.  
"Thank you" Mike said smiling, Then they both turned their heads at gasps coming from the classroom near them..From Kurt.  
"So much for a secret" Rachel said laughing, "I give it 2 minutes" She laughed.  
"Nope he's already told everyone now" Mike said laughing putting his arm over her shoulder leading her to her Spanish class with Mr Schue which was Mike s class too...

For the rest of the day Mike didn't leave Rachel, and Rachel made sure to keep Mike away from the hockey team because she didn't want him getting seriously hurt, not that bruised knuckles aren't enough!

_'Hmmm, wonder where that douche lives? Can t get suspended if it s off school property and not during school hours'_ Mike thought.

"Hey Rach, your wrist is okay, isn't it?" Mike said, thinking he forgot to ask before.  
"Yes Mike, my wrist is feeling much better, knuckles?" She said, asking him if he was okay, She smiled grabbing his hand.  
"Yep, good as new" Mike said laughing, Rachel laughed too _'Today was a good day apart from the fight, and slip, and slushie' _Rachel thought.

_**READ&Review**_


	7. I Swear!

**I SWEAR!**

Mike and Rachel are practising their dance after the lunch bell on a Tuesday afternoon; until an announcement comes over the speaker phone.

"Can a Matt Rutherford, Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson and Mike Chang please come to the library for detention please" then it repeated another 2 times Mike turned to Rachel, who had a Pouty face. Mike smiled.

"Won't be long, only 14 days" Mike said kissing her cheek softly, Rachel Smiled.  
"Yeah, but the concert is in 12 days, I d like to know how we are going to practise when you re sitting in the library writing lines?" Rachel said frowning kissing him on the lips.  
"Actually we don t write lines" Mike chuckled, Rachel has serious face "Look, we will be ready, I promise" Mike said kissing her back.

Rachel smiled, and watched Mike jump of stage, running off towards the library.

_'Oh, no he better not miss glee! I m not facing Kurt by myself'_ Rachel thought, he eyes got wide...when the bell went.

Rachel started walking to the glee room; as soon as she walked in she saw Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, Tina and Artie walk towards her.

"So...Spill!" Quinn said grabbing Rachel arm dragging her to the seat in the middle of them all.  
"What would you like to know?" Rachel said smiling, but nervous. The kids smiled.  
"How long have you been dating Mike?" Mercedes yelled.  
"Is he a good kisser?" Kurt asked.  
"Does his hair feel as good as it looks?" Tina asked. Making the glee kids laugh including Rachel.  
"Has he taken you on a date yet?" Artie asked, tilting his head to the right.  
"Has he said he loves you yet, or is it too early still?" Quinn asked, she looked curious!  
"Ok wow, uhh few days, Yes, absolutely, I think so and I think it s too early Quinn" Rachel said laughing as she tried to answer them all.  
"Wow, well you have to spill everything, anything that happens you tell, got it?" Kurt said, pointing a finger at Rachel.  
"Sure, unless it's private" Rachel said laughing. Making the glee kids look worried.  
"Everything, but nothing like embarrassing" Tina said. Without stuttering anymore, because she couldn't do it around Artie anymore.

Mr. Schue walked in the glee room _'Thank god' _Rachel thought as the kids took attention off her to pay attention to Mr. Schue...

"Guys, big number this week...Matt, Puck, Mike won t be here as much as the rest of us, I handed out some sheets with glee times for them they will only attend Thursday s and Tuesdays.. Which reminds me...Where are the guys?" Mr Schue finished.  
"Detention" The glee kids all said at the same time. Will looked a bit worried.  
"Oh...Uhh...well in that case... we might need Mike, Matt and Puck here after all...If they are going to have detention on Tuesday afternoons, and also Rachel, you won t be getting a solo. Mercedes is, before you start I..." he was saying before Rachel interrupted.  
"Great, I ll be much too busy with my dance class number to rehearse a solo, thank Mr. Schue" Rachel said, everyone in glee's jaw opened  
"Did I hear this right, or did you just turn down a solo?" Kurt asked. Rachel looked confused.  
"Uhh...Moving on" Mr Schue said after being surprised by this himself. Rachel kept listening knowing she was only doing 1 duet, smiling.

After glee Rachel walked to her locker, watching out for anymore Sam Attacks with multiple slushie's, Then all of a sudden two hands came over her eyes, she would of screamed if she didn't recognize the smell, and voice that came over her shoulder few seconds later.

"Guess who?" Mike said chuckling.  
"Hmmm... Must be Quinn" Rachel said laughing. Mike laughed too, taking his hands off her eyes to turn her around to face him.  
"Sorry I missed glee, miss anything important?" Mike said biting his bottom lip.

_'She better not kill me for missing glee, wasn't my fault it was Figgins fau__lt'_ Mike thought. Rachel shook her head.

"Nope didn't miss anything at all, I have duet with Finn, Mercedes, Kurt and Puck all have Solo's and You, Matt, Brit, Santana and Quinn are back-up for most songs, but you need to choreograph a killer dance for them..And remember your promise" Rachel reminded him.  
"Coarse I do, we're gonna kill em at the glee concert and LPAA concert don t worry" Mike said putting a hand around her shoulder, leading her to her car.

"Hey Rach, just before you go...What is the dance were doing actually called?" Mike said raising an eyebrow. Rachel laughed!  
"How long haven t you known? Why didn't you ask sooner? Its sort of the Tango Mike, call you later" Rachel said starting the car.  
Mike walked backwards waving at her drive away.

_'Alright I got till 6pm to find that douche, teach him something then get back in time for Rachel s call' _Mike thought cracking his knuckles that weren't very bruised anymore from the fight yesterday.

Mike walked down High-view St. looking for house number 43 he found it...saw Sam s car and knew he was home. Walked up to the front door, knocked then when Sam opened the door. Mike smiled looking innocent. Sam still looked scared.

"What do you want?" Sam yelled.  
"Is your family home?" Mike said back. Sam looked confused.  
"Uhhmm no, and you didn't answer my question" Sam said getting louder.  
"Oh good, and to answer your question" Mike yelled.

Mike grabbed Sam by the collar of his Hockey jersey he was wearing, pushing him into the house against the wall he walked into.

"Mike, dude don t do anything stupid" Sam pleaded, looking like he was going to shit-himself. Mike smiled.  
"Stupid? Like throwing a slushie on a girl? Making her hurt her wrists? Really wow yeah I m stupid ay?" Mike responded, with anger.  
"It was a joke, I didn't mean for her to slip, I swear!" Sam yelled back. Mike looked at him.  
"Really? Not what I heard you telling everyone" Mike got angry, still holding him against the wall.  
"Really, really I SWEAR! It was rumours I swear, come-on dude please" Sam said begging for Mike to let go. Mike smiled.  
"Prove it, you have tomorrow at school to make it up to her, I know where you live now" Mike said threatening Sam, He let go.

Mike turned around, said tomorrow, and Sam stood still, scared out of his Mind. As soon as Mike was out of sight, Sam locked the door and started thinking of what he could do to make it up to Rachel.

Mike walked home, still angry but feeling a little better. His phone started ringing _'Hmm its only 4 why is she ringing early?'_ Mike thought. He answered it.

"Hey Rach, What s wrong?" Mike said to Rachel on the other end of the phone.  
"Nothing's wrong Mike, I was bored so I rang early, Why? Are you busy? I can ring lat..." she was saying until Mike interrupted.  
"Naaah, I m not busy...just out walking. What are you doing?" He asked Rachel. He was smiling.  
"I m...uhh sitting... Rachel said laughing.  
"Sitting?" Mike asked laughing along.  
"I said I was bored, now you know why...I got nothing to do... Rachel said wondering where Mike was out walking too.  
"Hmm... well we could do something if you like? Practise or date you choose cause I can stay out till 10pm instead of 8 tonight so... I m free if you want" Mike said as he got into his house, his mom was working so she wouldn't even know anyway. He smiled.  
"How about both? Come over at 5 and we can dance till 7 then we can go out okay?" Rachel said, sounding really excited.  
"Sure, See you at five, bye Rach" Mike said as he was climbing his stairs to his bedroom to get changed.  
"Bye Mike" Rachel before hanging up... to find an outfit.

_'Got less then hour, got less then hour' _Rachel kept repeating in her head _'Got to find something nice, Got to find something nice' _she repeated in the same way over and over as she went through all her clothes in her closet. She finally found a nice pair of black Leggings, blue Short sleeved, tight top and she was wearing her black flat shoes. She looked at the clock and saw it say 4:55pm; So Rachel sat on her bed waiting.

Mike was wearing jeans and any top he could find. He grabbed some tickets for the movies off of the Internet while he was waiting for the clock to get close to 5pm he jumped in his car at 4:55pm and drove to Rachel s, arrived exactly 1 minute early. Knocked on the door.

Rachel opened the door, smiling. Mike couldn't help but notice how hot she looked in black and blue...He looked down to her feet, then back up to her beautiful face. He stepped inside, pulling her close and leaning down to kiss her on the lips hard, he always found in hard to control himself when she was with him, Then Rachel kissed him back hard. Mike picked Rachel up carried her over to the couch laying her down him on top of her still kissing deeply. Rachel gripping Mike s hair remembering Tina's Comment which she agreed with. Mike and Rachel were making out on Rachel s Couch remembering that they were meant to be practising for the Dance, Rachel pulled away. Mike looked down confused.

"We need to practise" Rachel said kissing him quick, and softly on the lips before pushing him off of her so she could get up, Mike moved up so that he was sitting, he sat there shocked..He forgot all about practise...he was lost in Rachel s lips that had a slight taste of Raspberry to them. Mike smiled when Rachel grabbed his hands and led him to her room. Mike and Rachel Practised the Tango with Mike, Making sure they were close, moving together and making sure Mike was in control even though he wasn't, but he loved that about Rachel, She was always in control. When they clock struck 7pm Mike grabbed Rachel s hand, leading her downstairs. Both of them laughing.

"We could go on our Date, or we could finish what we started before" Mike said smirking, Rachel giggled before going bright red.  
"We could do both, after the date I mean" She replied shyly, Mike smiled.  
"Definitely, Come-on were gonna go watch a movie, it s a good one I promise" Mike said dragging her out of the house, to his car.  
"Which one?" She asked, curiously, Mike laughed.  
"It's a surprise" he replied before changing the subject "So, do we have glee tomorrow?" Mike asked.  
"Uhh... No I don t think so, unless Mr. Schue needs us to practise" Mike smiled.  
"Great, so we can practise during free period yeah? But not lunch I need to go to library every lunch after I eat" Mike frowned,  
"Sounds great, Apart from detention bit, but you get to eat with us all so" Rachel said laughing. Mike smiled and laughed too.  
"Yeah that s a plus, I guess" Mike said concentrating more on the road, then anything else. He didn't want to crash!  
"So what s the movie?" Rachel asked again, she really wanted to know; Mike enjoyed playing this game so he continued.  
"Not telling, you ll have to wait" Mike said smirking, watching Rachel grin, and pout... he laughed.

_**READ&Review!**_


	8. I Had Fun

I Had Fun.

Mike kept driving to the movie complex, He wondered why Rachel hadn't said anything for a while.

"You okay Rach?" Mike asked focusing on her and the road at the same time. Rachel s head snapped up.  
"Yeah, just trying to think what movies in the cinema that's good" Rachel said biting her bottom lip, while looking at Mike.  
"Well, I ll give you hint. It s one you were talking about yesterday" Mike said grinning, Rachel smiled.  
"Oh my god, are we seeing Alive in Wonderland?" Rachel asked, Mike nodded she was so happy.

'Oh my, I want to kiss him so bad right now' Rachel thought as soon as she found out.

"Its supposed to be really creepy and cool, from what the ads have said" Rachel started talking about it. Mike laughed.  
"Yeah, I saw the ad few minutes before I left so I bought the tickets before I left" Mike explained, Rachel smiled.

'I can t believe he did that' Rachel thought smiling 'he's so smart, and just just..'

"Perfect" Rachel said aloud. Mike looked confused.  
"What?" Mike said raising an eyebrow.  
"Your perfect, you know that" Rachel said looking at Mike, who was trying to watch the road but was smiling and laughing a bit.  
"And your beautiful, you know that?" Mike tried to sound sarcastic, Rachel giggled and turned bright red like a tomato.  
"Are we nearly there?" Rachel asked because she wanted to give Mike a big hug as soon as she could, Mike smiled.  
"Yep just pulling in now" Mike replied going to the furthest away parking spot so they could walk through the small tree's to the cinema.

"Don t get out yet" Mike said as Rachel leaned to open to door, she stopped and waited. She watched Mike walk around the car to her door. And open it for her. Rachel smiled and blushed.

"Mike you really didn't need to do that" Rachel said taking a step out of the car. Mike reached for her hand and tangled their fingers together. Rachel blushed and walked with Mike through the tree's, when he stopped and leaned against one of the tree's and started staring into Rachel s eyes. 'Man she's Beautiful' Mike thought as he pulled Rachel closer and leaned down so that his forehead was on hers. Rachel s eyes fixed with Mikes as he came in closer. Eventually their lips touching, moving together Rachel rested her hands on Mike s chest.

'Wow his chest is hard, he's stronger then you think' Rachel said smiling on Mikes lips,

Mike put both his hands on the sides of Rachel s Face, Not wanting to let her go. They had to part when neither of them could breath. And they kept their hands on each other and stared at each other, smiling. Rachel blushed and started speaking first.

"We should..Uhmm we should get to the movie, wouldn t want to miss it" She said putting her hands down off Mike's chest, smiling.  
"Yeah, I guess we should" Mike replied dropping his hands and grabbing her hand again, walking to the cinema.

They walked in the door, and saw a small line at the snack bar, so they went there first, Mike ordered large popcorn to share with Rachel and 2 medium cokes, Rachel smiling the whole time as Mike let go of her hand to get his wallet out.

"No-way uh uh I m paying for the drinks, you got the tickets" Rachel said getting her money out. Mike laughed.  
"Uhh... nope my date, my rules, girls don't pay" Mike said passing the money over to the smiling cashier. Rachel smirked and laughed.  
"Here you go" Mike said handing her the medium coke, While Mike carried the popcorn and his coke. They started walking to room 5.

It was dark, they headed to seats right up the back, and right in the middle there wasn't many people there when the movie began. There was about 12 other people from what Rachel could count. Mike smiled as she was focused on the movie almost as much as he was focused on her. Mike watched bits of the movie but he mostly watched Rachel laugh at funny bits, close her eyes at freaky bits he even watched her grab his hand when a really freaky bit came on, but she let go when it was gone. So he put his arm over her shoulder and rubbed her arm on the other side, she smiled and leaned onto his chest still fixed on the movie, but Mike was enjoying the movie now that Rachel was leaning on him. She got up to Mike s level still in his arm and put her lips near his ear.

"Thank you" Rachel whispered then went back to leaning on him and watching the movie, Mike smiled and kissed the top of Rachel s head.  
"Your very very welcome babe" Mike whispered back. She snuggled into his chest, they both continued to watch the rest of the movie.

They stayed like that for the rest of the movie, Rachel fixed on the movie snuggling into Mikes chest. Mike watching Rachel and the movie with his arm still around her, holding her tight. As soon as the movie finished, Mike took his arm away from around her and Rachel stood up stretching her arms way up in the air. Mike watched and laughed as he tried to wake him his foot up by stomping it on the ground, they were laughing the whole time while stretching. Mike grabbed Rachel s hand and led her out of the cinema room, down the hall and back to the small tree's where there was a little swing set with 2 swings on it. Mike smiled.

'God this reminds me of a chick flick' Mike laughed quietly to himself. Rachel was smiling as Mike led her to the swings.

"What are we doing?" Rachel asked smiling, looking at the swings then back at Mike. Mike smiled.  
"Having fun, get on the swing" Mike said walking to the back of the swing set. Rachel laughed and sat on the swing.

Mike was laughing, He started pushing the swings, Rachel was just laughing..Mike was laughing too.. After pushing her for a little while he went and sat down on the swing next to her, Rachel stopped swinging to stare at Mike, he was staring back at her.  
Mike jumped up from the swings. Rachel looked confused, and frowned.

"Wait there, I ll be back in a sec" Mike said jogging to his car, Rachel looked confused and worried.

'Did I do something wrong' Rachel thought as she saw Mike walking back with his guitar 'Why has Mike got a guitar?' Rachel raised an eyebrow. Mike sat down on the swing, and was really nervous but he wanted to do this for a while now.

'Okay here it goes' Mike thought, as he started strumming, Rachel smiled and pursed her lips, biting her bottom lip. Mike stopped.

"Don t laugh okay?" Mike said Smiling, Rachel was shocked that he thought she would laugh.  
"I won t Mike, Continue" Rachel said excited at what song Mike might sing.

Mike started strumming again, He bit his lip before he started singing.

It's too late baby, there's no turning around I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud This is how I do When I think about you I never thought that you could break me apart I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart You want to get inside Then you can get in line But not this time

Rachel was so surprised at Mike s voice! 'How long has he been able to sing?, I really don t listen much at glee'

Cause you caught me off guard Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

Rachel felt her heart beating really fast when he sang that line, she was holding back tears of joy.

I won't try to philosophize I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes This is how I feel And it's so surreal I got a closet filled up to the brim With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons And I don't know why You'd even try But I won't lie

You caught me off guard Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

And I feel a weakness coming on Never felt so good to be so wrong Had my heart on lockdown And then you turned me around I'm feeling like a new born child Every time I get a chance to see you smile It's not complicated I was so jaded

And you caught me off guard Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on Never felt so good to be so wrong Had my heart on lockdown And then you turned me around (Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin)  
I'm feeling like a new born child Every time I get a chance to see you smile It's not complicated I was so jaded

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on Never felt so good to be so wrong Had my heart on lockdown And then you turned me around (Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin)  
I'm feeling like a new born child Every time I get a chance to see you smile It's not complicated I was so jaded

Mike stopped, and looked up at Rachel s face that had small tears falling down from her eyes down her cheek, she wiped them away.

"That was beautiful, why didn't you tell anyone you could sing?" Rachel said smiling, had a couple of tears still in her eyes.  
"Uhh..I didn't think I could, Are you alright?" Mike looked worried

'Why is she crying? Was it really that bad?' Mike thought looking at his guitar. Rachel smiled.

"Mike, trust me please. You can sing!, and of course I m fine, why wouldn't I be?" Rachel said getting up of the swing.  
"Well, your crying and.." Mike was saying before he got interrupted. Rachel started laughing. Mike looked confused.  
"Mike, these are happy tears, because I m really happy" Rachel said grabbing the guitar off him and putting it on the floor.  
"What are y..." Mike was saying, but Rachel was already kissing him.

She sat on his lap while he was on the swing, kissing him. He was holding her waist, holding her close and tight. Rachel s hand was on Mikes neck and his hair, she still loved how good his hair felt. They just sat their kissing for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes. Mike had to break the kiss, to check the time because he had to be home at 10 before him mom got home.

"1 sec, I need to be home at 10, I m just checking" Mike said explaining to Rachel why he broke the kiss, Rachel smiled.  
"Mhmm" was all Rachel could say, she was bright red like Kurt s Red Marc Jacobs Jacket.

Mike got out his phone and closed all the messages from Puck and Kurt, Looking at the time. 9:37pm.

'Crap, I don t think I can make it home in time. Unless I leave now' Mike thought, 'But Rachel s sitting on my lap. I don t want to leave, and if I don t make it I might not be out again...so I would of just screwed everything. God what am I gunna do?'

"What time is it?" Rachel asked, Moving a bit closer to see "Oh 9:40, we should go then" she finished.

Mike nodded as Rachel got up off of Mikes Lap. Mike stood up, and grabbed her hand leading her to his car. Smiling

'I better get home in time or else I m dead' Mike thought getting a bit worried.

Rachel got in the car, at the same time Mike did. He started the car and headed to Rachel s first to drop her off.

"So did you have fun?" Mike said chuckling "Absolutely, you?" Rachel said Laughing and smiling, Mike laughed too.  
"How could I not? Best night of my life" Mike said looking like he meant it.  
"Mine too" Rachel replied smiling and going a bit red.

The rest of the ride to Rachel s was mainly them talking about the movie, and how good it was. They laughed a lot about it. When Mike arrived out the front of Rachel's, she smiled and went to get out, When Mike grabbed her hand.

"I can't walk you to the door, Cause I really need to get home, Rain check?" Mike said smiling, Rachel laughed.  
"Absolutely" She leaned over to give him a goodnight kiss, He gave her one too. He watched her go into her house.

Then Mike drove away into the night to get home in time, Rachel watched him drive off threw her window and sighed. She walked over to her bed and fell down on her bed. Thinking about Mike and Mike only. Rachel waited till the clock said 11pm and texted Mike.

'Did you make it?' She waited for a response,  
'Oh yeah, just, you going school tomorrow?' Mike texted back.  
'Yeah, you better be, you should show Mr. S you hidden singing talent' Rachel texted back.  
'No No No absolutely not, Sorry Rach. That was just for you ;)' As she read the message her face fell.

'I m happy he did it just for me, but Mike has talent he should do something about it' she thought.

'Well, you should do it for me again, but in front of Mr. Schue' She texted back to be sneaky.  
'Rach, I m going school. But I really don t want to. Please :(" Mike texted back, Rachel felt bad.  
'Okay Mike, but eventually I ll make you sing :D' She laughed as she sent it.  
'Fine by me, just not tomorrow Nite Rach xoxo' he texted, she signed and replied.  
'Goodnight Mike' She put her phone on her night stand and laid down on her bed, and went to sleep.

Mike fell asleep after receiving the last message from Rachel.

READ&REVIEW! 


	9. Glue & Glitter

_**Glue and Glitter**_

Mike woke up on Wednesday morning happier then he'd ever been in his life, Ever since his Dad died when he was 3 years old. He never had a little sister or brother even though he really wanted one. It was just him and his mom who worked almost 24 hours a day seven days a week. But didn't mind so much cause then he could go out and spend time with his friends and Rachel.

Mike got into his car and went to pick Rachel up in the morning at 7.12am in the morning. He parked out the front and went to the door to knock...

"Ahhh" Rachel yelled as she opened the door "Where did you come from?" Rachel said holding a hand to her chest. Mike laughed.  
"I came to drive you to school, didn t mean to scare you" Mike said still laughing softly. Rachel smiled and dropped her hand.  
"Okay well let s get going then" Rachel said grabbing Mikes hand, Walking to his car. Mike gladly went with her.

They got into Mikes car and started heading for the school. Mike parked the car in his usual spot. He saw Sam drive into the school and turn his head towards Mike s car. Mike gave him a threatening look. He looked away in horror.

"Come-on Mike, We need to get all our things" Rachel said getting out of Mikes car, Mike got out too and run around to her side.  
"We've got plenty of time don't worry" Mike said putting his arm on her waist leading her into the school building.

Mike led Rachel to her locker. Rachel smiled the whole way through the hallway listening to voices gossiping.

_'Thought it would be over by now' _Rachel thought, as she opened her locker, Mike went off to his own locker to grab his things across from Rachel s. Rachel closed her locker seeing Jacob appear out of no-where grinning.

"Well hello Rachel, pleasure to see you again" Jacob said getting closer. Rachel frowned.  
"Jacob, I am in a relationship now and am still disgusted of the idea of you and me, Good-Bye now" Rachel said turning and walking to Mike.

"Well I ll see you later then" Jacob said chuckling and walking away. Rachel reached Mike.  
"Permission to kick his ass?" Mike said leaning down to Rachel s level, Rachel just laughed and shook her head. Mike smiled.  
"Eventually he'll get what s coming to him" Rachel said grabbing Mikes hand to go down to their home-room.

Sam was walking up behind Rachel and Mike wanting to talk to talk them, He walked around them and stopped in front of Rachel and Mike, the student body was getting ready to circle them, waiting for a fight. Mike had a crooked smile.

"Here" Sam said handing Rachel a note, she took it a little scared, but decided since Mike was there it couldn't be too bad.  
"Okay" she said as she opened it, Sam walked away after hearing her say okay. She frowned and gave it to Mike.

Mike took the note to read it

**'Berry,**  
**Meet at Hockey Locker rooms at 2:55pm, tells everyone to come at 3pm. Bring Chang if you have to.  
**** Sam.'**

Mike crumbled it up, and started heading for their homeroom again.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked walking with Mike, Mike smiled.  
"I dunno, But it must be good, I ll tell people and meet you out the front at 2:50 Kay?" Mike said turning into Homeroom.

Rachel nodded.

The rest of the day went slowly; Rachel only had 2 other classes with Mike, Spanish and English. Both he attended for Rachel. Mike had Detention at Lunch with Finn and Puck. Matt had day off school today. Mike spent most of his free period practising the LPAA dance and rest of it working on the glee dance from a little help from Rachel. Mike spent first break with his guys because Rachel thought he should spend some time with them as well as her, Even though he thought about her the whole time. Rachel spent some time at the Glee table with Quinn, Kurt, Tina, Artie, and Mercedes talking about her time with Mike, and the movie date. But she did leave out the singing part because Mike didn't want anyone knowing...Yet. At 2:45pm Rachel heard her phone go off. She picked it up to look at it.

**'Ready to meet?'** Mike texted.  
'Yeah, see-you in five' Rachel texted back... as she put her phone away and raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Berry?" Ms Greene asked pointing to Rachel.  
"May I grab my spare notebook out of my locker to take some notes?" Rachel asked putting her hand down. The teacher smiled.  
"Sure, Take your time" Mrs Greene said, knowing Rachel was a good student and had a good attendance to all her classes.  
"Thank you" Rachel said getting up from her chair and walking out the door, towards her locker/Hockey teams locker rooms.

Mike leaned against the locker room wall next to the door, waiting for Rachel to come. He saw her and waved and smiled.

"Did you tell people?" Rachel said as she got closer. Mike nodded and opened the locker room door for her. She went in.  
"Oh glad you could make it Berry...Uhh...I mean Rachel" he said changing it after looking into Mike s angry eyes. Rachel stood silent.  
"Why are we here?" Rachel asked looking at the glitter and glue sitting next to Sam on the bench.  
"I m gunna make my rude behaviour form the other day up to you" Sam said pointing to the glitter and glue.  
"By making a poster?" Rachel said looking at the glitter, Sam laughed and Mike smiled. "What?" Rachel said looking at them both.  
"Your gunna Glitter Attack me" Sam said as he stopped smiling "Much worse than a slushie, its takes longer to wash off" he frowned.  
"I m not doing that" Rachel said backing away.

Just then the end of school bell rang; Sam had to make her do it...

_'Stupid girl! If I don t make her do this now Mikes gunna kill me'_ Sam thought...starting to panic. '_Unless'_ he thought again.

He reached for the glue and tipped it down his jersey then got the glitter and threw it all over him, Rachel put a hand to her mouth trying to hide a laugh. Mike couldn't hide one and started laughing. Mike grabbed the empty glue and glitter bottles and put them in Rachel s hands she was laughing to hand to notice them. The jock covered in glitter was thank-full. Then suddenly the whole student body came in, and stopped in their tracks and started laughing so hard tears were falling down. Rachel stopped laughing just and walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I think were even now, thank you" Rachel said taking her hand of his shoulder and watched Sam nod and walk out of the locker room.

Rachel walked up to Mike and smiled; she put the glitter and glue empty containers on the floor and walked with Mike to her car. They got in being patted on the back by multiple glee member's, some other football jocks and most of the student body. Rachel sat in the passenger seat and watched Mike get in the car.

"Alright what did you do?" Rachel asked looking serious now. Mike smiled

_'Yep, smart girl' _Mike thought.

"I didn't do anything to get me arrested, I promise" Mike said not really answering her question. Rachel smiled.  
"What exactly did you do?" she asked again. Making it a bit clearer.  
"I paid him a little visit yesterday before I came over, asking him to make it up to you, that s all" Mike replied as he put the key in the ignition and tried turning it.

Rachel got up from her seat and kissed Mike on the cheek, making him blush and smile.

"Thank you Mike" Rachel said sitting back in her seat putting her seat belt back on. Mike smiled.  
"Your very welcome babe" Mike replied starting the car and driving towards Rachel s house.  
"Doing anything tonight?" Rachel asked keeping her eyes on Mike while he was driving.  
"Uhh I don t think so, no, why?" Mike said, with a crooked smile because she was watching him like a hawk.  
"Want to come over and watch a movie?" Rachel said going a bit red.

_'Oh...That better of sounded like I think it sounded'_ Rachel thought turning to face the road in front of them.

_'Better not be musical, I ll kill myself...Then again her rooms got action movies too'_ Mike thought.

"Sure" Mike said as he pulled up to Rachel s House.

_**READ&REVIEW!**_


	10. Say Cheese!

**Say Cheese!**

Mike and Rachel went into Rachel's Loung room and she went up to get a movie.

_'Hmmm, Wonder whats taking her so long' _Mike wondered _'She's probably trying to not find a musical for me' _Mike laughed.

Rachel was coming back down stairs, Holding a movie. She walked over to Mike and showed him the movie.

"Is this alright? I found it quite amusing" Rachel said smiling, Showing Mike 'Jay and Silent Bob-StrikeBack' Mikes eyes widened.  
"Hell yes, Are you sure that's one of your movie's?" Mikes said with a crooked smile, Rachel smiled wide and let out a small laugh.

Rachel kneeled down to put the movie on Mike sat on the sofa waiting for his girlfriend fo join him, Rachel stood up after pushing play and started walking over to the seat next to Mike when Mike grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap, She was going red and laughing he was laughing too. Rachel sat there on his Lap watching the movie laughing at the funny bits, Mike was watching it too enjoying Rachel sitting on his lap. When the movie finished. Rachel stood up, Mike had a small frown.

"You wanna pikc the next movie?" Rachel said as she started walking towards the staircase. mike stood.  
"Yeah, okay" Mike grabbed her hand and walked with her upstairs, when they got up there.  
"This one?" Rachel said pointing to 'YES MAN' Mike shook his head and smiled, Rachel smiled and kept looking.

Mike pulled her into a kiss, Rachel was shocked and didn't expect it but the shock was soon gone as she kissed him back. Rachel Put her hands on Mikes Chest, then in his Hair then on his neck. While mikes hands where on her Hair, then her Waist pulling her closer then pulling her down to sit on the bed. Rachel fell on the bed in a sitting position on Mikes Lap, Rachel could feel Mike smile on her lips as she moved closer to him.

_'Crap My jeans are getting really tight..'_ Mike thought trying not to focus on that, Because Rachel was kissing him. Mike slipped his hands down to her thigh, Rachel's Face was starting to go bright red. So Mike opened his eyes to look at the Red faced girl in front of him, Instead something else caught his eye. He broke the kiss still in the same position as before he broke it.

Rachel looked confused.

Mike pushed her off and walked over to the book shelf Looking for 'Romeo&Juliet' the book Jacob Handed out in English class 4 days ago. He grabbed it out and opened it to the 36rd page where a Red light was blinking on and off, on and off, and continued doing so.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked looking worried. Mike didn't answer and kept looking at the blinking light.  
"Mike?" Rachel said again, looking even more worried. Mike still ignored her wanting to know what the hell the red thing was.

He turned the page seeing a little Black camera with red light flashing on it, Mikes Face went to full Anger.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Rachel shot him a confsed look.  
"Mike, Are you reading a book?" Rachel said smiling, Mike turned to her almost forgetting she was there he threw her the book.

She opened it and saw the camera her face fell and a hand was raising to her mouth and all she could say was 'Oh my god' over and Over and Over again. Mike walked over to her computer that was already on. He went on .com and looked at the most recent posts from Jacob. It was exactly what he didn't want to find. He leaned back in the chair and fell off the chair backwards.

Rachel yelled and ran over to him.

"Oh my god, Mike are you okay?" Rachel said kneeling next to him,

When he nodded she shot a look up to the computer screen where there was a video of her getting changed the morning before. Her eyes were filling up with tears. Mike saw her eyes about to Cry so he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Now do i get permission to kick his Ass?" Mike said Angry and Sarcastically. Rachel hugged him back crying into his shoulder.  
"Yes Oh god Kill him!" She replied sounding very serious, Mike hugged her tighter.  
"He only posted it about 45 minutes ago no-one would have seen it that fast.." But as soon as Mike said that he saw all the comments from his Football mates

_'Wow Berry's Hotter then i thought!'_ & _'Crap she's sexy'_ Mike decided not to tell Rachel that and leaned up to close the page.

Rachel still hugging him tight, him tighter. Mike and Rachel heard someone knocking at her door, but she didn't want to move.

"i can go get it, if you want?" Mike offered, Rachel just nodded. Mike stood up grabbing the romeo and Juliet book, makeing sure it wasn't still recording her.

He ran down stairs to the front door, He opened the door.

"Crap, Is she alright? Jacobs such a fucking Perv!" Puck yelled as soon as mike opened the door, Mike smiled.  
"I know, and No she's Not okay Puck, She's like dead..Not moving" Mike said looking worried.  
"I've got the glee kids coming over to cheer her up, and me and you are gonna get a plan to make him take it down? right?" Puck said.  
"Fuck yes, She wants me to kill him, literaly" Mike said looking Serious, Pukc smiled,  
"If only" Puck said clapping him on the back, Mike moved over to let him in, puck walked in.  
"She's up in her room" Mike said nodded towards the stairs.  
"But the camera might still be.." Puck was saying, but mike interrupted. He lifted the Romeo and Juliet book "Right here man, and if he posts anything else it wont be her undressing" Mike said Chuckling. Puck smiled and went with Mike upstairs.

As soon as they got there Mike saw Rachel on her computer looking at all the video's of her in her room..Getting changed..sleeping..singing.. She was still crying.. Puck walked over.

"Hey Rach, Are you okay?" Puck asked sitting on her bed right near her. She didn't turn or look at him.  
"I've been better...Okay no I'm terrible" Rachel said calmly then crying more again. Mike walked over and sat next to puck grabbing Rachel's Hand.

Mike's phone went off and he saw the glee member's on Party IM:

XoXoKurtXoXo: Is Diva okay? me and Mercedies worried, Will be over in 10!  
Brit4Santana: Poor Rachel! Me, Santana nd Matt will be there soon xoxo Stutterbabe404: Calling Artie, Ill be there in like 5 Min's! Hang-in there Rach.  
Art tea: Going to pick Tina up, b there SOON!!!! Finn^: Is Rach Okay? I should be there in 10!

When Mike finished reading the messages aloud, Rachel felt a little better.. Then his phone beeped again and he got a message from someone he didn't expect.

ThePlayer`: Hey Mike, Saw the vid. Of Berry, That's just wrong Even for me/Hockey team. Be there in 15 to get your Plan of Defence/Attack!

Mike Smiled, and showed Puck. Puck laughed.. Rachel still had her head down, trying to hold back tears.

Mike and Puck heard multiple knocks at the door, Puck got up to go answer them knowing it was the glee kids, Mike hugged Rachel she stopped looking at the computer and went back to hugging him tightly.

**READ&REVIEW!**


	11. Telephone

**Author's Note: Sorry about the lack of Updates! Been super super busy with School work! promise I ll make up for it!!**

**Telephone!**

Rachel sat upstairs with almost all the Glee girls and Kurt hugging her and calming her down.

"Very nice of you to come, but you really didn't need to" Rachel said, as she dried the tears coming down from her cheeks.  
"Oh sweetie, we wanted to" Kurt told her, handing her a tissue. Rachel just took it and smiled.  
"Yeah, and you re lucky Mike saw the camera!" Mercedes said, pointing at the small camera in the book.  
"You want to sing a song? It might cheer you up" Tina suggested...grabbing for Rachel s IPod. Rachel nodded.  
"How about this one? Mercedes could do B's part" Kurt said pointing at the song on Rachel s IPod. Mercedes nodded and smiled.

Rachel just nodded and put it on loud enough so that everyone could hear the music in the back ground. She began singing.

_Hello Hello baby, you called I can't hear a thing._  
_I have got no service in the club you say, say Wa-wa-what did you say?_  
_Huh? You're breaking up on me Sorry, I cannot hear you I'm kind of busy K-kind of busy K-kind of busy Sorry, I cannot hear you I'm kind of busy_

_Just a second, it's my favourite song they're going to play and I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?_  
_You should made some plans with me; you knew that I was free And now you won't stop calling me I'm kind of busy_

_Stop callin' stop callin' I don't wanna think anymore! I left my head and my heart on the dance-floor Stop callin'', stop callin I don't wanna talk anymore! I left my head and my heart on the dance-floor_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh Stop telephonin' me!_  
_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh I'm busy!_  
_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh Stop telephonin' me!_  
_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

_Can call all you want but there's no one home and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_  
_'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bub' and you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_Call when you want but there's no one home and you're not gonna reach my telephone Out in the club and I'm sippin' that bub' and you're not gonna reach my telephone_

The Mercedes started and Rachel smiled, listening to her friends all hum, and bob to the singing. she began bobbing and humming while Mercedes sang. Feeling much better.

_Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone won't make me leave no faster, put my coat on faster, leave my girls no faster._  
_I shoulda left my phone at home 'cause this is a disaster!_  
_Callin' like a collector Sorry I cannot answer!_

Mercedes and Rachel started singing the next part together, Happily sitting next to each other, smiling.

_**Not that I don't like you: I'm just at a party And I am sick and tired of my phone ri-ringing Sometimes I feel like I live in Grand Central Station Tonight I'm not takin no calls 'cause I'll be dancin'**_  
_**'Cause I'll be dancin'**_  
_**'Cause I'll be dancin'**_  
_**Tonight I'm not takin' no calls 'cause I'll be dancin!**_

_**Stop callin', stop callin'; I don't wanna think anymore!; I got my head and my heart on the dance-floor Stop callin', stop callin'; I don't wanna talk anymore!; I got my head and my heart on the dance-floor**_

_**Stop callin', stop callin'; I don't wanna think anymore!; I got my head and my heart on the dance-floor Stop callin', stop callin'; I don't wanna talk anymore; I got my head and my heart on the dance-floor**_

_**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh Stop telephonin' me!**_  
_**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh I'm busy!**_  
_**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh Stop telephonin' me!**_  
_**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**_

_**Can call all you want, but there's no one home And you're not gonna reach my telephone 'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bub'**_  
_**And you're not gonna reach my telephone**_

_**Call when you want, but there's no one home And you're not gonna reach my telephone!**_  
_**'Cause I'm out in the club, and I'm sippin' that bub'**_  
_**And you're not gonna reach my telephone, my telephone, mi-mi-mi, my telephone 'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bub'**_  
_**And you're not gonna reach my telephone My telephone Mi-mi-mi, my telephone 'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin that bub' and you're not gonna reach my telephone**_

When the music stopped, Everyone could tell Rachel was happy because she was smiling, and her tears hadn't fallen since she started singing.

Mike and his boys Puck, Finn, Matt and even Artie were discussing plans. Artie decided 'if they were teaching him a lesson it should involve him getting hurt, but not too badly because they didn t want to go to jail. They all agreed. Mike wanted to kill him, but knew he couldn't otherwise Rachel would be alone and that thought made him mad. Puck and Mike both smiled as they heard music coming from upstairs. They both glanced up towards the stairs.

"Hmm, sounds like she's feeling better" Puck said smiling at Mike, Mike smiled back and nodded.  
"She always feels better when she sings, it s why she joined glee club" Mike admitted, getting side tracked from the whole plan making.

Puck and Mike just smiled at each other.. and the boys all listened to Rachel and Mercedes singing and as though it was meant to happen as soon as they finished a knock came on the door. Mike stood up to go answer it..Puck, Finn, Matt and Artie all followed.

"Hey Chang, What the plan so far?" Sam said before Mike even opened the door fully.

As soon as he did he saw 10 Hockey players all standing around Sam, smiling and cracking their knuckles. Mike smiled and thought _'Hmmm, we could use this_'.. He smiled and invited them in directing them into the lounge room. They all sat there discussing the plan for hours, every now and then they would hear Rachel or one of the other girls and Kurt singing or laughing, Which always made Mike smile.

**AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry about this being short! will do Longer one next time ;) / Also any ideas about a NEW character's name I m adding in later in the next 3-4 chapters!! please review and Read 3Thanks Heaps3**


	12. Its GO time!

**Its GO time!**

The next day Rachel and Mike walked down the halls of McKinley high listening to all the people whispering about Rachel. Mike always clenched his fist whenever he heard another guy saying how hot she was under her school girl clothes. Some of them made Mike really pissed when they were talking about how her school girl act was just to make her seem innocent, But she's probably not as innocent as everyone thinks. Rachel could tell Mike was getting angry and looked a little sad, so she grabbed his hand in hers and when she did she felt warmth of his big hand in hers which made her smile; He just looked down at her and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"You know it could be a lot worse" Rachel whispered as Mike stopped kissed her cheek. He bit his lip.  
"Worse? How?" Mike said looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Rachel smiled and looked up at him.  
"I could of completely un-dressed" She said looking down as she said the last couple of words.

_'She's got you there Mike, She was just in her underwear...very hot underwear...I mean no it was not good...it was for me..._.' Mike thought shaking his head...a few times then he looked down at Rachel and smiled.

"Doesn't matter, if you were dressed or not he's going to get what s coming to him" he sounded more serious now than ever.  
"Promise me you won t do anything too bad, I don t want you to end up in jail or anything" Rachel said stopping to look him dead in the eyes.

Mike smiled and started walking again; softly dragging her down the hall trying to ignore her question even though he heard it very clearly.

"Mike, I want you to Promise me" Rachel said stopping and dropping his hand so she could cross her arms and look serious.

Mike didn't want to answer, because he wasn't sure how far his plan could go.

_'Depends how I react when I actually see that moron'_ Mike thought to himself, Looking behind him when he saw Sam nod towards him, he nodded back causing Rachel to nearly turn around. Mikes eyes widened as he grabbed her hand.

"I promise, if you promise to not accept anything from him even if it s something to do with school" Mike said making her distracted.  
"Oh don't worry about that, I don t think I ever will again" Rachel said squeezing Mikes hand as they walked towards their next class.

**____Lunch Time____**

"Okay Mike, you got the note?" Sam said looking towards Mike who was standing at his locker.

Mike nodded and handed Sam a piece of red, paper cut into a heart. Sam looked at it and smiled and read it.

"Hey, this is good. You really know her don't you it actually looks like Berry wrote it" Sam said laughing, making Mike smile a bit.  
"Hurry up and put it in his locker before someone comes into the hallway" Mike said directing towards Jacobs locker.

Sam and Mike walked passed Jacob locker casually, as Sam slipped the heart shaped red piece of paper into his locker smiling. As soon as they stepped five feet away Sam turned and gave Mike a hugehigh five smiling as they walked into the lunch room.

**-----Part 1-----**

Jacob walked around the corner to go into the lunch room, when he forgot to put his notebook in his locker. He turned towards his locker and opened it. A small piece of paper fell out and landed on the floor. Normally Jacob wouldn't look at it but since it was a heart shaped red piece of paper with a gold star on the back Jacob couldn't resist as soon as he thought about whom the star might belong to. He bent over and picked it up; he opened it and looked inside:

_'Dear Jacob, I saw those Video's of me on your blog. I wonder if you would be even more impressed if you saw the real thing._  
_Meet me in the Hockey Locker room after school its always empty around then because the Hockey Player's have gone home._

_Rachel Berry *'_

Jacob at first thought it was a joke, but then thought about it and said only Rachel would make a small note into a whole explanation and sign her name with a star at the end. He put it in his pocket and locked his locker and headed towards the Lunch room smiling.

**________Lunch Room________**

Rachel walked into the lunch room and like she expected as she did everyone stopped and looked at her whispering. She tried to ignore them but she watched all the other football players winking at her, and some of the girls making vomiting noises she cracked and ran out of the lunch room. Puck, Finn and Matt were sitting at their normal table waiting for Mike to tell them Part 1 of the plan was a go. But Puck being Rachel s like best friend he stood up and chased her out, which made more people whisper. He ran down the hall to the Music room where she normally sat alone to eat her lunch. Surely enough she was there sitting on a stool crying. Puck walked up to her and patted her on the back.

"It's okay Rach, everyone will forget in about a week" Puck said not really knowing how to deal with crying girls.

Rachel just continued to cry. She only wanted a hug, but she didn't really want to cry in front of Mike again so she stood up and hugged Puck and cried on his shoulder he was surprised by her reaction...and panicked a little. But he hugged her back just to make her feel better.

"It's okay Rachel" Puck said moving his hand up and down the top half of her back, trying to make her feel better.

Rachel snuffled a little and let go of Puck realising she had been hugging him for a while now, He did the same.

"Feel any better?" Puck said looking at her red puffy eyes she was trying to dry, she nodded.  
"A little, I think I just want to go home" She said, Puck nodded and got his phone out to call Mike.  
"Can you take me? I don t really want him to see me like this" Rachel said looking at his phone,

Puck was surprised by her not wanted her **'Boyfriend'** to take her home because she didn't want her **'Boyfriend'** seeing her cry. He just nodded.

"I'll still have to call him and tell him your going home, he'll freak out if he doesn't know where you are" Puck said smiling

This caused Rachel to let out a small chuckle. So Puck called Mike and told him everything, including the hugging because he didn't want Mike to think he was trying anything. Mike agreed because he needed to be here for the plan. Puck promised to be back in time as well because he wanted to be there for the Ass-Kicking!

Puck and Rachel drove to her house in silence, with a little sound from the turned down radio. When they arrived Rachel jumped out of the car but didn't walk to her front door just yet.

"Noah" She said looking in his window. Puck jumped a little not expected her to talk, He looked up at her.  
"Yeah Rach?" He said widening his eyes. She looked at him with a serious look.  
"Can you watch Mike for me today? I really don t want him in anymore fights because of me" She said, Puck just nodded.

Rachel walking inside and Puck started driving off.

_'Fuck, Why did she have to ask me'_ Puck thought, and felt really guilty _'Maybe if Mike just hit him few times it would be... okay'_ Puck just kept getting more and more guilty.

When Puck got back to school it was nearly after school, and he couldn't help but to repeat Rachel s words in his mind. He had to forget exactly what she said.

"Hey Mike can I talk to you for a minute?" Puck said walking closer to Mike, Mike looked at him and smiled.  
"Sure, But be quick we need to catch Sam at the locker room" As Mike spoke his words, Puck froze.

_'Shit, how am I...meant to...I mean.'_ Puck was confused in his own mind. Mike just stood there watching Puck stare into space.

"Right well that was...uh...Interesting, Come on, Its Go time!" Mike said as he walked at a medium pace towards Matt and Finn who were waiting down the hall. Puck was freaking out and he didn't know what to do or what to tell Rachel.

_'Maybe if I just made Mike not get hurt...or hurt himself...._' Puck though as he snapped out of whatever he was in and started following them.

As they walked up the stairs to the Hockey Teams Locker rooms, they each were discussing how good their plan was working so far. Except Finn realised something. Which wasn't very often because well it was Finn...

"Hey, Uhmm guys?" Finn started saying waiting for everyone s attention "What if he saw Puck take her home?" He finished.

Everyone looked shocked. They all started to panic.

"Shit" Matt said.  
"Fuck" Puck yelled.  
"Crap" Mike spat out.

"He didn't" Sam said making all 4 boys look at him "We kept him busy" He finished making them all relax.  
"Okay so Plan 1a was completed, Part b?" Puck said looking at Sam.  
"He accepted so Done, Part c will be the funniest" Sam said high fiving some of his Team mates. Making the Glee Boys smile.

They waited in silence for about 10 minutes before they heard Jacob's footsteps coming up the stairs, they waited till he got to the top and said something just to make sure it was him.

"Hello?" Jacob said as he stepped up the top step.

Just then Mike, Matt, Puck, Finn, Sam, Jerry, Gordon, Luke, Peter and the rest of them jumped out all with angry faces none angrier then Mikes. But something happened they didn't plan for, Jacob suddenly Jumped back and fell down the stairs. Causing all the boys to gasp in disbelief.

"Oh My god" Was all most of them could say.

They all took a few steps forward to see if he was still alive. Puck looked down and smiled.

"I'm going to go get a stick" He joked as he looked at Mike, who grunted.  
"So unfair, I wanted to do this to him, stupid stairs" Mike said as all the Athletic boys started heading down the stairs.  
"Is he alive?" Finn said as they got closer and closer to Jacobs body.

Jacobs body had his left leg turned the wrong way, and blood coming from his head. _'Not good'_ they all thought.

"Better call an ambulance then ay?" One of the Hockey players said. Everyone just nodded.

As the hockey Player dialled 911, they all stood to see if the Pervert was moving or breathing. They saw very little sigh of moving except a couple of fingers every now and then, and if they got close enough they could hear his troubled breathing through the blood of his nose. The glee boys all stood there kind of angry but also some of them felt sorry for him...well if he didn't perv on Rachel they may have.

"You know we got this, if you want to scat?" Sam said turning towards Mike, Puck, Matt and Finn who all nodded and started walking away.

They walked to Matt s van in silence. Also drove to all their houses in silence. Until Mikes phone rang. He grabbed it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello" he said as Matt was staring at him, Matt was the only one left in the car. Mike frowned.  
"I'll be right there" Mike said hanging up the phone looking worried, he turned to Matt.

"How long would it take you to get to Rachel's?" he said looking very serious. Matt looked at his car clock.  
"About 5 minutes, why?" Matt said looking a little worried himself. "Just go, I ll tell you later" Mike said waiting for Matt to turn the van around, Matt just nodded and did a U turn.

**Don t Stop Reading!!**

**AUTHOR NOTE: Thank you gLeek! For the name idea's I m going to use the name 'Kevin' in my later chapters! Thank you for all the reviews! Keep them coming!! Next chapter will be full of gawjuz Mike and Rachel moment's and maybe even some Rachel&NEW CHARACTER moment's!! But what will happen to Mike?**


	13. Pizza 1 Mike 0

**End of Chapter 12. Its GO time.**

_"How long would it take you to get to Rachel's?" he said looking very serious. Matt looked at his car clock._  
_"About 5 minutes, why?" Matt said looking a little worried himself. "Just go, I ll tell you later" Mike said waiting for Matt to turn the van around, Matt just nodded and did a U turn._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Chapter 13. Pizza 1 Mike 0**

Rachel was tearing her room apart limp from limp looking for other camera just incase, doing this made her feel extremly sick, and sad just thinking about how many years Jacobs had a crush on her, and how many years of footage a camera may have on it luckily the one Mike found had only been there about 4 days and Rachel doesn't normaly gets changed in her room, usualy after her showers in the morning and at night. But she was still cusious. She felt extra sick thinking of those Video's on Jacobs Blog that she had to sit down because she felt dizzy. She wanted to have someone here incase she was comeing down with something serious because she'd never been sick before but her parents were out of town again at multiple job interviews, She would have went but she wanted to spend some _'alone' _time with Mike, that didn't end so well after the camera was discovered. Oh and school she wanted to stay for school too.

She decided to ring Mike after school time around 3:35pm when he answered he sounded a little worried and concerned She tried to explain it to him, but instead made him panick more. He said he'd be right here so she just sat down stairs infront of the front door waiting.

Rachel thought about what Mike would say after seeing her bedroom, This made her nervous and a little sicker. After the knock came at the door. She didn't answer at first thinking about what he would say.

_'Wonder if i have time to quickly clean it..before he'_ She was thinking, but When the knock at the door, became a little more..Louder.  
She decided she had to open it, As she did, Mike stood there leaning against the doorframe looking down at Rachel's water filled eyes.  
He pulled her into a tight hug kissing the top of her hair, also smelling the raspberry of her shampoo.

"Im sorry" Rachel said, Hugging Mike back, Mike just tightend the hug.  
"You've got nothing to be sorry for" He replied, moving inside the door, noticing a few neibours watching them.

They stood just inside the door, hugging each other tightly thinking about how great the other one was.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Mike asked releasing her from the hug to hear her responce. Rachel also released the hug.  
"Yeah okay, you can pick it" Rachel said before relising he would have to go into her room to find one..She looked a bit worred.  
"Okay, come-on then" Mike said leading her into the loungroom to sit on the couch,

She then forgot everything as Mike tucked her under a Blanket, _'So sweet' _Rachel thought as Mike walked of to go upstairs.  
_'Oh Shit'_ Rachel swore in her head, as she got up to try and stop him from entering her room, but of coarse she was too late.

"Rach..Uhmm what did you do?" Mike said raising an eyebrow, and kinda grinning an akward smile.

Rachel just leaned her forehead against the wall and tried to stop her head ach as she remembered why she had ripped her room apart.  
Mike just smiles and climbed over everything to her movie stand, She was suprised by this. He handed her a movie, and of coarse she noticed it was her faverite Musical _'Spring Awakening'_ She was supprised Mike would watch this for her. Mike smiled and walked over to her climbing over everything on her floor again.

"After the movie, im gunna help you clean this okay?" Mike asked, even though it didn't feel like a question to Rachel.

Rachel just nodded, and looked really embarresed as Mike took her hand to lead her back down stairs.

They sat on Rachels couch watching the movie in slience, snuggling up to each other, Mike didn't expect to be so into the musical, He knew Rachel's faverite musical because she talked about it alot, and he now knew why she loved it. When the movie came to an end Rachel stood up off of the couch and went over to the DVD to stop and take out the movie, while Mike stretched and tried to wake his right leg up. Just as they had finnished doing their own things Mikes phone rang.

"Gee, Im popular today" Mike said, Grinning at Rachel who giggled.

Mike opened his phone and saw Caller ID was Sam. He answered.

'Hello' 'Sup Mike, Got news, got time?'

_Mike was kinda confused._

'What?' He replied back.  
'oh my god, ive got news about jacob, have you got time jeez' Sam said back in an anoyed voice.  
'Oh yeah, heaps go' Mike said waiting for the news.

He waited hearing about how Jacob was in the hospital, and they passed it off as an accident when the abulance and cops arrived. Jacob had apparently received a slight concussion and a broken left leg.

'He deserved it though' Sam said finnishing the explanation.  
'Yeah, well thanks Cya' Mike said nodding as he heard all the information.  
'Yep bye' Sam said, Mike and Sam hanged up after that.

He walked over to Rachel and gave her a soft kiss on the lips and Rachel kisses back, Mike stroked her cheeks gently. Rachel broke the kiss and looked at him biting her bottom lip.

"What did you do?" She said, Causing Mike to chuckle under his breath,

When he didn't answer Rachel looking at him with a more serious face.

"Mike, What did you do?" He said in a more louder tone. Mike sighed and looked down at her.  
"We were gonna do something to Jacob, but it kinda went a bit wrong and he ended up hurting himself anyway" Mike said fast.

Rachel looked at him with many emotions flying across her face, First one was anger that he didn't listen to her, secondly was confusion when he said hurt himself, and the third was sadness that mike might end up getting in some serious trouble.

"What do you mean hurt himself? Your not going to jail are you? Where were you? Why didn't you listen to me? Mike..." Rachel screamed.

"Woa woa woa, breather...one at a time please...okay start again" Mike said, trying to remember her questions.

Rachel took a Deep breath in and out like her singing coach instructed her...Mike smiled, watching her breathing.

"Okay, What do you mean hurt himself?" Rachel asked, looking worried, Mike smiled

'Good an easy one first' He thought in his mind.

"He fell down the Hockey Locker room steps, Broke his left leg, and made himself get a concussion, Next" He said trying to hide a smile.

Rachel frowned at Mike smiling.

"And you didn't push him or anything?" Rachel said raising an eyebrow.  
"Nope, we just fell backwards, Next" Mike answered keeping the them jumping out and scaring jacob, to himself.  
"So you didn't do anything wrong? to like goto jail or anything?" Rachel said getting a bit calmer now.  
"Nope, anything else?" Mike said, watching her relax a little.  
"Why didn't you listen to me when i said Dont do anything?" Rachel said looking a little madder.  
"We..Uhmm..He..I...you..uhmm.." Mike said Gulping, and stuttering..

_'Crap i've gone all Tina'_ He thought in his head, Obiously not knowing Tina's stutter was fake. Rachel stood her ground, trying to hide a smile as Mike tried to explain why he lied to her. He just stopped and looked down, and frowned. Rachel smiled and lifted his head up, and gave him a quick peck on the lips, which made him smile again.

"Im sorry" He said, as he kissed her back quickly.  
"Its okay, just dont do it next time" Rachel said Smiling "Okay so about the cleaning, rekon we should get started now since its like 6:30 and your rooms a Mess" Mike said, Chuckling.  
"God you sound like my dad, Come-on then" Rachel said leading him to her bedroom.

Mike chuckled as that comment could be used in dirty and non-dirty ways, unfortunatly it was the un-dirty version this time and Mike was doing nothing but smiling at how funny he sounded, since his room was 100 times worse then Rachels on a regular basis. They sat there cleaning her room for what seemed like hours but was only about 1, Mike cleaned around near her Bedroom and Bathroom door, while Rachel put all her clothes and books back in the correct places. Mike just picked up stuff and asked Rachel where it went and put it there, he thought cleaning with Rachel was way funner then cleaning by himself, so she could make him clean his room easy enough.

_'im so fuckin whipped'_ He was saying in his mind, even making the whip noise, smiling.

When they were finnished cleaning and packing up everything, they stood up and looked around the room smiling.

"Well i dunno about you, but.." Mike started.

"I think its clean too" Rachel finnished, Mike smiled "I was gunna say, Im Hungry, But yeah i think its clean too" Mike said laughing softly to himself.  
"Oh your hungry are you? Well we could order pizza? Are there any pizza places open this late?" Rachel said, as she turned to go out her door.

Mike quickly grabbed her hand and swung her around to face him now.

"Now..Now..I never ever said i was hungry for food" Mike said in a low voice, looking down at her, "I just cleaned your room, well half of it, do i not get a thank-you?"  
"What did you have in mind, Mike?" Rachel said, tring to hide a smug smile.  
"Well firstly, Now that i think about it Pizza sounds good.. But After that, Ill let you know exactly how i want my thank-you" He said, looking down at his stomach.  
"Pizza it is" She said stepping closer to Mike, and standing on her tip toes to whisper in his ear, "And, my room was pretty messy, guess you can collect big" She said Seductivly.

Mikes eyes widened, She knew how to turn him on, and she was freaking good at it. Not just normal good, Rachel Berry good, He probebly would of taken her there and then, if she hadn't walked off leaving him standing in her room, wondering if he relly wanted Pizza anymore. He heard Rachel dial the pizza places number and he walked downstairs after her, with the phone, He smiled And had something up his sleeve.

"Hello, Im glad your still open, What are the specials going currently?" Rachel said into the phone Holding a peice of paper with the pizza phone numer on it.  
"Babe, you forgot your pants!" Mike yelled loud enough for the pizza person to hear, Rachel's Mouth fell Open, as the pizza Guy she was talking to stopped talking.  
"Yes ill just have a meat lovers pizza, and a bottle of coke okay?" She said into the phone as she remembered she was on the phone.  
"Come baaaaack to Beeed BABY!" Mike yelled again, Grinning like a crazy person, holding back laughter. Rachel was so gunna kill him.  
"Okay bye" Rachel said as she hung up the phone, quickly. Mike Chuckled.. "you do know your dead right?" She said looking at him.  
"I know.." He replied back.

They stood frozen for about 1 second, then Mike started running for the stairs, and Rachel chased him, Since Mike was Alot faster he made it up them first, and hid in her room, behind the door. She ran up and went into her room, and looked around quietly. Mike Jumped out, and shouted **'Boo!'** then grabbed her and pulled her onto her bed and started laughing.

"Your answering the door, when they come" Rachel said, as she turned on her bed to face Mike.  
"They wont take it seriously, i used to do it to Matt, much akwarder-Since were both dudes, at least this..Is normal" Mike explained, smiling.  
"your still answering the door" She finnished, as she went to stand up, Mike pulled her down again.

Mike started kissed her softly on the lips, But as she kissed back he moved his hands to her hips, and pulled her closer. He deepend the kiss, then broke it for air.

"You know, That camera dusrupted our Make out, So we have un-finnished buisness" Mike said smirking, Rachel smiled.

Rachel kissed him on the lips harder, as she caught her breath back. Mike gladly kissed back Sliding his toung in her open mouth, Rachel moaning as there toungs moved together. Mike had one hand on the small of her back, and the other on her thiegh, pulling it up next to him. Rachel moved her right hand up on Mikes neck and the other on his Chest, Gripping his shirt and pulling him closer. Mike swung around on his back pulling Rachel to straddle his hips, moving his hands all over her. Rachel kissed Mikes lips, then started moving down his Jaw line, to his neck Nipping softly. Mikes Jeans got extremly tight, and he shifted his wieght alittle. Rachel was in control and she loved it, moving slowly she kissed up his neck to his lips and softly bit his bottom lip, and kissed his lips passionatly. Mike groaned and kissed back just as Passiontly, Rachel felt her whole stomach get weak, and had lust coarse through her entire body she moved to the bottom of his shirt, and slid it up his Abs, and Chest. Mike Broke the kiss for only seconds to slide his shirt off, As it hit the floor, the Doorbell rang.

"Pizza's here" Rachel said jumping off Mike, and fixing her clothes up alittle.

Mike threw his head back against her pillow and moaned in disappointment, Rachel looked at him and smiled.

"Im going to pay for the pizza, then kill him..Then take the money back" Mike said, smiling, and looking down at his jeans, Rachel followed his gaze.  
"Maybe i should go get it" She giggled, looking at Mike shirtless laying on her bed, with his jeans un-comfortably tight. He chuckled.  
"Good Plan, I'll be down in a moment" Mike said, reaching for his shirt on the ground, and re-adjusting his jeans, as Rachel left.

**READ&REVIEW.**  
**OR Story Alert It, Add to favs. Watever. Thank you all for reading! Sorry this chap took so long, i was juggleing options, and i had homework kick me in the ass.. lol.**  
**ENJOY! any idea's you have, send em to me thru review, or private messege and ill work em in to my story!**

**Next update: Mike and Rachel eat the Pizza. I am unsure how long my nxt update will be, But ill try to do it ASAP! Here's some 'upcomeing chapter' secretes!**

**Next chapter: mike and Rachel eat pizza_Mike and Rachel get a suprise visit from Mikes mom!**

**next Next Chapter: Rachel and Mike are in 'Glee' when Will/Mr Shue has a little birdie tell him _MIKE CAN SING_**

**Next next Next Chapter: At a Special Glee Presentation, Rachel meets a Guy called 'Kevin' and he falls in 'FAKE' love with her, for his own reasons. She doesn't Fall back..But what will he do to make her want him, Maybe mess with mikels relasionship alittle..or make it seen like MIKES CHEATING! **

**next Next Next next Chapter: Kevin gets the 'talking to' like he desearves...followed..by...some.....FISTS! :o real fight, Not just punches..or falling down stairs. Mike gets to kick some real ass, Or Get his ass kicked.. STAY TUNED if you like what your hearing! If not, then theres MILLIONS and MILLIONS of other fics out there!**


	14. Mom!

**MOM!**

Mike and Rachel sat next to each other on her Sofa, with the tv turned on the Disney Channel-it was the first channel on when she pushed the big red on butten-eating the pizza and drinking coke. Every now and then Mike would glance over to Rachel to check she was still there, She was a really quiet eater. When they had just finnished there Pizza, Hannah Montana came on. Mike was holding back laughter, hopeing she would change the channel. Rachel was biting back laughter hoping he would change the channel.

_'Damn, i would change it but she's watching it'_ Mike thought, keeping his eyes forward.  
_'Who knew Mike could be so into a kid show? im kinda hoping he changes the channel'_ Rachel thought, Keeping her eyes on the screen.

"Okay, can't stand it. Im changing the channel" Mike said Reaching for the remote, Half expecting Rachel to snack his hand away.  
"Oh yes, go for it. I thought you were watching it" Rachel said, having a sip of her soda. Mike just turned the Tv off, nothing was on.  
"Yes, i thought you were watching it" Mike said sipping his soda, then spitting it out everywhere "Wait..did you just say you thought i was watching Hannah montana?"

Rachel started laughing, and went into the kitchen to get him a towel.

_'he could of waited till after he swollowed the drink, but it was un-expectivly cute'_ Rachel thought, as she grabbed a towel, and walked back in the Loungroom.

Mike was laughing..and moved to take off his now covered in soda shirt and handed it to her, When she said she was going to put it in the dryer. Rachel came back and looked at Mike sitting on the sofa, and smiled hoping he didn't see her starring. But he did.

"I think..Im ready to collect my proper thank-you now" Mike said as he grabbed Rachel and pulled her onto the couch. Rachel just eep'd.

Mike started kissing her, She kissed back. Mike put one of his hands on the small of her back-under the shirt she was wearing and She wrapped her hands around his neck. Mike layed her on her back on the sofa gently, Not breaking the kiss. Rachel kissed back more passionatly, Mike kissed back just as Passionatly. Rachel slid her hands slowly down Mikes chest, Causing Mike to moan softly. Mike kissed down her neck slowly, lifting his hands to her shirt buttens. Leaving her mouth able to talk-if she wanted him to stop, nothing came. So he continued undo-ing Rachels first 3 buttens, then the next, until all of then were un-done. He kissed up her Jaw Line, and kissed her back on the lips, Rachel still had her top on, but it was open and you could see everything anyway. She didn't mind, Mike moved down her stomach and kissed down slowly, Rachel moaning was like an Addiction to him, He loved to hear it. Then a Knock at the door came.

"Its nine at night, im not expecting anyone" Rachel said looking at Mike, who looked up at her, Smiling.  
"Good because, i would seriously Kill whoever's there right now" Mike said, laughing softly.

He started kissing her back up to her Neck, Over the Jawline and back on her lips. His hands on her hips pulling he closer. Her hands on his Neck, loving how Mike was kissing her and touching her. He moved his right hand slowly around to the front of her butten up shorts, and went to un-do the butten when a gasp spread through the house springing them apart.

_'Great first the camera, then the Pizza Guy, then my mom..WAIT MY MOM! WHERES MY..oh fuuuuuck'_ Mike thought, metaly kicking himself in the groin.

"Mom, what the hell are you doing here!" Urgentcy in his voice, as he half hid behind the sofa back.

Rachel was bright red like a tomato, But holding back laughter, Mike's Mom was known for her timing.

"i came to..talk to you, about being careful..and to drop off change of clothes for school tomorrow i guessed you'll want to stay with Rachel after what happend, Wasn't going to send my Baby boy to school in same clothes as yesterday am i?" She finnished..

"Oh shhh..go in the kitchen, ill be there in a min" Mike said, still mentaly kicking himself. Rachel let out a really soft laugh.  
"Where is the kitchen?" Mikes mom said, dropping his bag just inside the loungroom.  
"Straight up the Hall, 2nd door on left" Rachel said, trying not to laugh. Mike kissed her on the forehead once, then jumped up to see his mom.

Rachel did back up the buttens of her shirt wondering what they will be talking about, Thinking how embarissing that was. _'Could of been worse, Could of been my Dads.'_  
She giggles to herself.

"Sweety..Do you know what a condom is?" Mia, Mikes mom asked. Mike starred at her in dis-belief.  
"Okay, are you really here? Because this reminds me of a dream?..well nightMare.." Mike said trying to pinch himself on the arm, saying ouch then stopping.  
"Yes My little one, Im here. And im making sure you dont put a baby in that girls stomach!" Mia said, slightly yelling to the point.  
"Mom, im not stupid. I am 17, been through all the sex ed classes, Dont need you going all over-protective now!" Mike replied, trying to get away from his mom.  
"Okay well, Lock the door...Dont neecd to see that again" She finnished.  
"Trust me, I dont want you to see that again either" Mike said, rubbing a hand through his hair.  
"okay, are you going to Introduce the girl, My baby's all over" Mia said, smiling. Mikes eyes widened..

_'Say no say no say no say no say no say no say no say no say no say no say no'_ mike thought over and over.

"yeah..sure, Why not" Mike said, Kicking himself again, and again..harder and harder.

they walked into the loungroom, to find Rachel fully dressed, Mike moaned lightly.

"mom this is Rachel, Rachel this is my mom" Mike said, Pointing to each of them.  
"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Chang" Rachel said holding out a hand.  
"Please call me Mia" Taking the hand, and shaking it "Mike you never told me how pretty she was" Nudging Mike, after shaking Rachels hand.  
"right, well im gunna go to the Bathroom, before this gets really embarrising" Mike said, walking to the Bathroom "you two talk" He finnished.

When he got there, He rang Puck. When he answered_ 'hello' _Mike started.

"I have a new one to add to the Wall" meaning the wall of Embarrising Mom moments.  
"What happend? please tell me its good, you kinda woke me up" Puck said, yawning.  
"My mom walked in Rachels un-locked door, and found us half naked on her couch..yes i think its good" Mike said, Sarcasticly.

Puck Coughed alittle, from suprise.

"You got further then i did, But are you serious? your mom always has bad timing, Bet her face was classic" Puck finnished laughing.  
"it was, But i swear she was ready to bring out a banana, and do a demonstration" Mike said, chuckling.  
"That..would of been fucking hilarious, if she did that you would be getting a new girlfriend i think" Puck said laughing, really loud.  
"Oh Shit, Rachel's still out there with my mom" Mike said quickly about to hang up.  
"Wait.." Puck said, then laughed very loudly. "You left..Your mom..and Rachel..." he couldn't finnish he kept laughing..

Mike hanged up, then went out into the loungroom. He saw Rachel and his Mom still talking, They were laughing. Not like Puck was, but laughing. Mia saw Mike come back, and turned around to hug Rachel.

"It was Very nice meeting you, Can't wait to have you over for Dinner, Mike you better take care of her" Mia warned, as she walked to the front door.  
"I..will mom" He said as she walked own the proch steps, closing and LOCKING the door behind him.  
"She was nice" Rachel said, stepping up to Mike.  
"She..was nice? to you?" Mike said wondering why His mom was nice to Rachel. but his other girlfriends she was.. a oh nevermind.  
"Yes, we talked about you, and Glee and she was interested to hear about how im going to be on Broadway.

_'bingo'_ mike thought _'Moms got a thing for broadway musicals, duh Mike, PAY ATTENTION'_ he continued to think.

"Well, Im glad you two got along, Wanna get some sleep, You look really tired? Been a big day" Mike said watching her yawn, and smile.  
"Good plan" She said grabbing his hands to lead him upstairs.

Mike grabbed his bag that his mom brought quickly, and got lead upstairs. She changed into her Pajama Shorts, and matching top in her Bathroom. While Mike just took his jeans off, He slept in his boxer's. Rachel layed on her bed, barely able to keep her eyes open, and mike layed next to her. Closing his eyes.

"I love you" Mike said about to fall asleep. Rachels eyes shot open.  
"i love you too" She sat up and kissed mike on the cheek, before snuggling up to him.

He smiled, and wrapped his arms around her, and She felt safe, and warm. And he felt like he should of spoke up to Rachel years ago.  
They both fell asleep, during sleep moving closer to each other.

**READ&REVIEW ADD to FAV's, STORY ALERT! watever you guys do,**  
**Thank you all so much for the Reviews! :) Next chapter will be soon, hopefully.**  
**Cass xoxo**


	15. Little Birdie Part 1

**Little Birdie!**

Rachel woke Mike up at 6am, He told her 5 more minutes, so she tipped a jug of freezing cold water on his head. It definatly woke him up. Rachel got changed into a Yellow and Red knee long plaid skirt, and a White shirt with a Yellow cardigin ver the top, She also tied a Red ribben in her hair. Mike found the usual in his bag, Light loose Jeans, and a Plain Black T-shirt. When Rachel came down stairs Mikes eyes droped to her legs, then darted to her hair.

_'I swear she wears those skirts on purpose, to Tease everyone'_ Mike thought, trying to make sure she didn't catch him looking at her legs, or other places.

"Ready to go?" Rachel said, walking over to the front door.  
"Hmm, I think im forgetting something" Mike said, grabbing Rachels hand and spinning her around and kissing her firmly on the lips "Now, Im ready"

Rachel giggled, and walked with Mike over to her car. This one was a Black Jeep, Mikes eyes widened.

"You gutta let me drive" He said quickly, Hoping Rachel can understand.  
"Okay, Here" Rachel said throwing him the keys, Mike caught them just in time.  
"Thank you very much" Mike said, as he jumped in the car, he did up his seat belt and waited for rachel to before starting the car.

The drive to school was full of Rachel talking about what they're doing in Glee, and The concert being Tomorrow, How much she can't wait. Mike was pretty excited about it to be honest. When they pulled up to the school, Rachel jumped out of the car, and so did Mike. Mike put a hand over her shoulder's and lead her into the school building. He walked her over to his locker then looked at her.

"So What classes you got today?" Mike said, leaning against the locker's next to Rachels.  
"Homeroom, English, Maths, Free space, Bio, but i need to see a Teacher before Homeroom today" Rachel said, picking through her locker.  
"Yeah, Okay well i needa go meet with The guys, but ill see you at Lunch?" Mike said un-leaning from the locker's.  
"Aren't you in my Home-room?" Rachel asked, looking up from her locker.  
"I am skipping that today, i needa go somewhere with Puck" Mike said, Kissing her forehead "Ill see you at Lunch, Okay?"

"Yep, Bye Mike" Rachel said, looking for something in her locker again.  
"Cya babe" Mike said, before heading towards His and Pucks locker.

Rachel stood up straight and walked towards Mr. Shues office. **Mike Meet Puck, Matt and Finn at his locker.**

"Mike guess what" Matt started.  
"What?" Mike replied leaning up against his locker.  
"Were going Bowling tonight, you in?" Finn finnished for Matt.  
"Hey i wanted to say it!" Matt chimmed in.  
"It sounded better comeing from me" Finn chuckled

"Shutup, you two are seriously anoying" Puck said, Shh'ing them both "Look you in or not?"

"Yeah Count me in" Mike said, He heard the bell and him and Puck walked out to go to Pucks house.

**Rachel Stepped out of Mr. Shue's Office.**

"Yeah ill see what i can do Rachel" He said, Closing the door to his Office.  
"Okay, bye Mr. Shue" Rachel said, walking to homeroom.

School had been like school, pretty boring. Rachel concentrating in every class. When the Lunch Bell went off, She was the last one to leave the room. She finaly got to her locker and put all her books away, When he phone beeped.

**'Do nt come 2 Caf. Hockey Throw Lunch u' **She saw it was from Kurt, Wondering why he was warning her. SHe didn't bring a spare change of clothes this morning, she had been concentrating on what she was gunna say to Mr. Shue. _'i could risk it, i mean whats the worst that could happen?' _She thought to her self, then froze _'i could get covered in..food' _She shuttered at the thought of food hitting her. But she was really hungry, she forgot breakfast this morning and hasn't eaten all day.  
She walked slowly up to the double doors, looked in she didn't see Mike, Puck, Matt or Finn so if she got covered in food, at least they wouldn't pick a fight with anyone. She opened the doors, Kurt looked up to her widening his eyes, As 2 treys of leftovers got thrown on Rachel. She stepped back out of suprise, and turned around and opened the doors again, she walked out and came face to face with Puck, Mike, and Matt. All their mouths were open.

"What the fu.." Puck started.  
"Who did it?" Mike said, with anger flush in his eyes.  
"How did you.." Matt started.

She started to feel dizzy, and ran to the closest Bathroom, Not answering any of them. She locked the door behind her, and started to cry. Just then Quinn came out.

"Oh my god, Rachel what happend?" She said, Looking at her covering a hand to her mouth.

"Rachel, open the door please" Mike said, getting worried, from outside the locked door.

Rachel just sat their sliding down to sit on the floor, leaning against the door, crying. Quinn grabbed some tissue paper, and handed it to her.

"Here, Do you want me to get your spare clothes" Quinn asked seeming pretty nice.  
"I didn't remember them this morning" Rachel said wiping down her top, making sobbing and sniffling sounds.  
"Oh sweety, come on Let get you alittle cleaned up" Quinn said holding out a hand to her. Rachel accepted.  
"Why are you being so nice to me" Rachel asked, throwing the tissues in the bin.  
"Because your nothing but nice to me, im repaying the favor" Quinn said, Grabbing some water, and more tissue's to clean Rachel off.

Mike was still standing outside the ladies room door, leaning against it. Puck, Matt and Finn joined him after about 5-10 minutes.

"News?" Puck said.  
"She's not talking, or letting me in" Mike said

"Why?" Finn asked, looking shocked.  
"I dunno, Finn Why dont you ask her?" Mike said, looking at him sarcasticly.  
"Raaaach, why aren't you letting Mike in?" Matt chimmed, Everyone looked at him, like he had three heads "What?"  
"I was joking" Mike replied, shaking his head.  
"She'll be out in a minute" They heard someone say. All four of their heads snapped up.  
"QUINN?" they all said at the same time.  
"What's Quinn doing in there?" Matt asked.  
"Rach and Quinn aren't friends..Are they?" Finn Said almost 0.5 seconds after Matt.  
"Not that i know off" Mike said, looking at the ladies room door.  
"They aren't they're like enimies" Puck said.  
"We are not enimies!" They heard Quinn say in the background "Were friends!" She finnished.

Everyone was still alittle suprised about that, they all stood there silently for the next 25 minutes.

"Thank you-Quinn" Rachel said, feeling abit cold because her cardigin was covered in left-overs.  
"Anytime" Quinn answered, going to unlock the door.  
"I dont want Mike to get into a fight..well another one, seems like its all he does" Rachel said quickly, Quinn stepping away from the door.  
"Who did throw it at you?" Quinn asked, whispering so the guys couldn't hear.  
"I have no idea, seriously. It happend to fast" Rachel answered looking down at her ruined clothes, but she's live.  
"Then tell him that" Quinn said, Unlocking the door. Mike fell backwards, because he was leaning on the door.  
"Some warning would'a been nice" He said jumping up off the floor, Quinn and Rachel giggled

They spent the rest of what little time of Lunch, eating, talking and Quinn and Rachel decided to be friends, help each other out.

**READ&REVIEW This is Part one of 'Little Birdie' Part Two will be soon! i swear.**  
**Hope your enjoying my fanfic so far, Check out my other one its Finchel! Just started, Let me know what you think of this chapter! :)**  
**thnx cass xoxo**


	16. Little Birdie Part 2

**_END OF CHAPTER 15. Little Birdie Part 1_**

_"I don t want Mike to get into a fight. Well another one, seems like its all he does" Rachel said quickly, Quinn stepping away from the door._  
_"Who did throw it at you?" Quinn asked, whispering so the guys couldn't hear._  
_"I have no idea, seriously. It happened to fast" Rachel answered looking down at her ruined clothes_

**16. Little Birdie Part 2**

"Rachel, you re being really quiet... Mike said walking with his arm around her down the hallway "What s wrong?"

Rachel suddenly felt dizzy and stopped walking causing Mike to stop and look down at her.

"Rach...Baby what s wrong? Talk please... Mike said getting really worried. He pulled her outside and sat her down on a bench seat.

"Rachel Sweetie. Can you hear me?" Mike started really freaking out.

Rachel's head started getting louder and she could hear every small noise being made except Mike yelling at her, suddenly her vision got black and she felt like she was going to pass out any second, she felt hot and sick.

She had no idea what was happening. Mike was getting more and more freaked out, He was thinking about calling 911... Just then Puck and Matt walked out, and rushed over.

"Dude, what the fuck happened?" Puck said, looking down at Rachel.  
"I don t know! She just... just..." Mike panicked... Matt grabbed him and looked at him.  
"Calm down, She's gunna be fine..." Matt said quickly.  
"She s not talking... or ...moving... she's just..." Mike said getting worse freaked out.  
"CALM!" Matt said punching him in the arm once kind of hard.  
"Dude! Okay even that was un-called for..." Mike said holding his arm...  
"You stole my fry like a week ago..." Matt said...  
"You punched me for a chip? Dude..." Mike said raising his hand to punch back, but stopped suddenly by Rachel screaming.

Mike whipped around, to see Puck on the floor and Matt looking blank. Rachel looked really pale, and was panicking, and screaming softly after the really loud one.

"Rachel Babe, What s wrong?" Mike said keeping a distance but still closer then the rest of the boys.  
"I... I think there s something on my clothes I'm allergic too...I...I cant breath" Rachel said, her breathing getting rougher and rougher.  
"Go get Quinn!" Mike said to Puck quickly "babe put your head in-between your legs and take long deep breaths okay" Mike said repeating it again.

Rachel did as she was told and was helping her breathing a little better, Puck jumped up and ran as fast as he could to find Quinn, Matt was starting to panic. Mike was about to go down Psycho Path on whoever threw that food on her. Just few minutes later Quinn and Puck came out to find Rachel.

"Sweetie come to the bathroom" Quinn said grabbing her hands and helping her up "Boys go find... Tina or... Santana... Brit even one of them must have spare clothes... Rachel can borrow...GO" She finished.

The boys didn't even stay to watch them get in the bathroom they were all running in the opposite direction to find one of the 3 girls.

"TINA! Spare clothes please any?" Mike screamed down the hall to where Artie and Tina were he ran to them and stopped.  
"What?" Tina asked looking at him with a puzzled expression.  
"Spare clothes!" Mike said, trying to catch his breath...  
"Uhmm... Mike... I don t think they'll fit you... Tina said... looking way more confused...

"What..? No... For Rachel. She got something thrown on her at lunch and she's allergic to something in it... and she's having this big thing... and she cant breath... and she's all hot... and well she is... but like temp hot.. and I don t know what to do then Puck and Matt came out to help and Puck went to get Quinn and she's in bathroom Rachel didn't bring spare clothes and I need some so have you got some?.. Because if you don t I need to... go find someone else... Tina!" Mike said without taking a breath and panicking.

"Mike calm down, Ill go get them, which bathroom I ll bring them there?" Tina said, pushing Artie who had worried expression on his face towards her locker.  
"One near front entrance door" Mike yelled after her... Before taking off towards the bathroom again.

"SANTANA! Spare clothes any?" Puck yelled after her.  
"Puck, you re with Quinn... And I don t need spare clothes why would I bring them?" Santana said looking towards him.  
"What? No... They re not for you... and yes I'm with Quinn... super lost right now... Never mind see ya later" Puck said as he rushed back towards the bathroom.

_'Damn I hope Mike or Matt found some clothes for Rach' _Puck thought in his head.

"BRITNEY! Have you got any spare clothes with you? Rachel needs some" Matt asked nicely catching his breath.  
"My Cat reads my diary... and he told me not to bring any... Britney said smiling.  
"Okaaaay" Matt said running of towards the bathroom.

_'Damn, if Mike or Puck don t find any...I'm screwed'_ Matt through in his head.

Matt and Puck arrived back at the bathroom door with Artie and Mike waiting out the front.

"She didn't have any" Puck and Matt said at the same time, then looked at each other and laughed softly.  
"Its okay guys, Tina had some" Mike said, calming down a heap then before.

It was now 3:30pm, Rachel was wearing some of Tina's spare clothes thank-fully weren't her normal gothic clothes they were just jeans and a baggy short sleeved t-shirt with a strange print on the front. The Boys, Tina and Rachel were sitting with the others in the New Directions room. Everyone making sure Rachel was okay before they began. Mr Schue started explaining a few things.

"Okay, Mike" Mr Schue started.  
"Yeah" Mike relied expecting to hear 'Dance steps?' or 'backing?' But instead he got...  
"A little Birdie told me, you can sing. Like really sing, demonstrate?" Mr Schue said, sitting down on his chair waiting.

Mike's mouth gaped open, and he looked at Rachel who just winked at him and mouthed 'you can do it' He almost freaked out...

'_She's trying to kill him, in more ways then one..._' He said to himself quietly.

He stood up and stood in front of everyone... and just couldn't believe she did this to him.

Let me know that I've done wrong When I've known this all along I go around a time or two Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away Find out games you don't wanna play You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret (Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know When we live such fragile lives It's the best way we survive I go around a time or two Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away Find out games you don't wanna play You are the only one that needs to know

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_  
_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret _  
_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know The way she feels inside _  
_Those thoughts I can't deny _  
_These sleeping thoughts won't lie _  
_And all I've tried to hide It's eating me apart Trace this life out_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret _  
_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret _

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret _  
_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret _  
_My dirty little secret Dirty little secret Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know Who has to know_

During the song he danced around and made all the Gleeks stand up and jump along to the beat, he danced with Rachel for a few minutes too. Mr Schue clapped and couldn t believe it.

"Mike, you were hiding that this whole time?" Mr Schue asked, patting him on the back as they all sat back down.  
"No big.." Mike said, as he sat next to Rachel. Who smiled at him but had a feeling she was not off the hook.  
"I think we will use that song at Regional s.. But not as solo I m thinking all the boys.." Mr Schue said before going off in his own alternate universe to arrange the song parts.

After Glee Club Mike and Rachel walked to Rachel s Jeep and got in the car.

"You owe me big!" Mike said looking at her "I told you not to do thaaaat" he said in a playfully, but whiny voice.  
"I m Very well aware of me owing you, So tonight you can come-over and we can watch whatever you want, and do what ever you want" Rachel said smiling.

Mikes face went from Playful to Holy Shit...within seconds. He started driving to Rachel s at the speed limit. Just barely keeping under it.

**READ&REVIEW Sorry for the long time it took for Update! I was super busy And will be busy for few more weeks. But should fit update in somewhere**

_Next Chapter: Mike and Rachel watch PARANORMAL ACTIVITY!_

**Reviews are always nice, they let me know how I m doing on this story! ;)**  
**Thanks for Reading!**


	17. Tonights The Night

**Tonights the Night!**

"So uhm, We haven't rehearsed out dance in awhile, and were preforming it tomorrow" Mike said Nervously as him and Rachel stepped in her house.  
"We should rehearse now then, How could i be so foolish and forget about something so Important!" Rachel squeaked quickly.  
"Then lets do this!" Mike said grabbing her hand and taking her out to her backyard, Rachel smiled and followed closely.

When they stepped out there, they started dancing.

"We have no Music" Rachel said stopping her feet from moving.  
"We dont need music" Mike said, Kissing her lightly on the lips, and continuing to dance her around.

They danced for what seems like hours, but was only about one. You could see the love between them, What should of started years ago when Mike first laid eyes on Rachel Berry. they stopped dancing smiling at each other leaning forward for a kiss, That was rudly Interupted by someone clearing their throat. Rachel and Mike both snapped their necks towards the familuar Sound.

"Ugh, What do you want Karofsky" Mike said, letting go of Rachels hands, and stepping towards him.  
"Jacob has a New Blog i thought you might like to check out" And with that he was gone, like he was never there.

Rachel couldn't really hear what Karofsky said so she asked Mike.

"nothing, he just wanted to know why we were dancing. Uhm movie?" Mike said trying to cover up the fact he knew exactly what Karofsky had said.  
"uhm, okay. You can choose" Rachel said Smiling, only half believing Mike.  
"Great, I saw Paranormal activity in your collection the last time i was looking through them" Mike said smiling.  
"P..Paranormal Activity? That really scary movie? with the ghosts?" Rachel said her eyes getting wider.  
"Yeah, Dont worry ill protect you from the ghosties" He said in a caring, babyish voice, Causing Rachel to giggle slightly.  
"You Better!" Rachel replied looking towards him lovingly.

Rachel sat down on her sofa hesitantly the boy had decided that she needed to experience more teenage moments. Letting slip that she had never watched a horror film had put herself in the position she found herself in. Sitting on her sofa waiting for her boyfriend to join her and the DVD to load.

Mike grabbed the remote and came to join her.

Mike said excitedly I ve seen it before and it s great, it s been voted as one of the top twenty horror films in the last decade"  
Ok Rachel agreed quietly, still apprehensive.

Oh wait the lights should be off he declared hopping to his feet and flicking the lights off before hopping back onto the sofa as the film started.

Rachel sat nervously as the film started, through the beginning and the setting up of the story. Glancing over at his girlfriend Mike smiled as she jumped a little wrapping his arm around her shoulders holding her close.

It doesn t seem so bad Rachel said, as the film progressed slowly the small instances of paranormal activity being caught on the camera only to scream a little as a loud bang came from the telly.

Yeah just remember it s just a film Mike assured her as she crept closer.

They continued to watch the increasingly scary film Mike smiling as Rachel whimpers and hid her face, sometimes behind her hands mostly burying it in his chest.

Rachel screamed as Katie on the screen was dragged from the bed, moving closer than ever to Mike she crawled onto his lap sitting sideways so she could hide her face in his neck if need be.

"It s ok baby" mike assured her stroking her back as she struggled to get closer to him, mike struggling to hide his smile at her fear.

When the Film finished it was about 10:00 at night, Rachel was still seeing visions of the movie dancing in and out her head. Mike was still holding her close The movie began to repeat itself, By itself. Rachel saw this, and Jumped up as fast as she could and turned the tv off. Then the Dvd off, looking back at Mike who was trying not to laugh at his Girlfriends fear..again.

"Well i should be going.." Mike said as he stood up from the Sofa, Rachel stood up and walked over infront of him and frowned.  
"No way, Micheal You are not leaving me here in my big creepy double story house alone after watching that horrifying movie" Rachel said looking up at him.  
"Ok. Ok. Well, I s'pose i could stay tonight" Mike said smiling at the obviously terrified Rachel Berry.  
"Good, c-mon we can sleep in my room" Rachel said grabbing his hand and pulling him upstairs.

The fact Mike knew when she said 'Sleep' the smile she had was both suductive and sexy. There was no way in hell if he was 'sleeping' in Rachels room, they were sleeping.

And of course Mike was right. They somehow found eachother on the bed, in their underwear kissing.

"Mike" Rachel said letting out a soft moan outta frustration.  
"Are you sure?" Mike asked looking down at her.  
"I've already said yes about 3 times already" Rachel said letting out a small giggle.  
"I just want to make sure, Are you really sure?" He asked one more time.  
"Mike" Rachel said looking at him blankly.  
"Oki Oki" Mike said slowly removing his boxers.

Rachel was never more sure. Mike was everything she'd ever wanted, He was romantic, loving. She wanted this just about as much as he did.

**xxxoooxxx**

Rachel woke up around 6am, looking over at the cute boy next to her smiling. She turned so that she was facing him and continued to stare down at him.

"Rachel, if its 6 o'clock your gunna be in trouble" Mike said slowly opening his eyes looking up at the girl infront of him.  
"Its not.." Rachel said looking at him "Its 6:02" she said which started her laughing softly.  
"Not fair" Mike said getting up and tickling her softly as Rachel was laughing he smiled and said "you know how hot you look in my clothes right now?"  
"You mean your shirt?" Rachel said looking down at what she was wearing Mikes shirt and her underwear

Mike nodded and kissed her softly

"You know how hot you look in just your boxers" Rachel said smiling and holding back a giggle "Oh i know how hot you think i am, You told me alot Last night" Mike said letting out a soft laugh when Rachel gasped and hit him with her pillow.  
"Thats so unfair! I recall you saying much worse then i did Last Night Mr. Chang" Rachel said, laughing and hitting him with the pillows again.  
"i know i know" MIke said Laughing softly at her.

The rest of the morning they talked and played around alittle. Today was the day of the dance Concert, was also the day Mike went to see exactly what Jacob had on his Blog about Rachel. His Rachel. he hoped it wasn't gunna be serious and Rachel wouldn't know, Just incase.

**READ&REVIEW Thanks for reading, story alerting, and reveiwing it means alot to me!**  
**Now i know im not best speller, Im really **_sorry _**about that. I just write then post i am to Lazy to correct it all! so **_SORRY!_** again. This chapter i had some help from **_RAVENWOLF2089_**, She wrote the bit about the movie they watched.**  
**go see some of her Storys. they're great.**  
**My other story is**_ "Finchel"_** Go see that one too!**

**This Story only has a couple more chapters.**

_Next Chapter is when Mike reads Jacobs Blog _

_Next next Chapter is the Dance Concert._

_Next next Next Chapter is The End, but how will it end?_


	18. Mini Rachel Mike Chang?

**Mini Rachel Mike Chang?**

Mike got home in the afternoon; after he and Rachel practised their dance routine one more time before the big concert tomorrow. He left as soon as he could after the warning Karofsky gave him about Jacob Crazy Rachel Stalker Blog. He got home and logged onto the school website clicked "JBI" apparently Jacob wanted to be on news team because his name kind of sounds like FBI and he likes investigating things...Specially Mike s girlfriend.

As soon as Mike got on his Blog he saw a new video Jacob had posted, he clicked it and it was him panicking over Rachel. When she had that little scene yesterday. He couldn't understand why it was important he got on the Blog, the way Karofsky made it sound.

Suddenly Mike stopped at a small passage under the video:

_~Rachel Berry Had a misfortunate near death experience this afternoon, after capturing pictures of her throwing her iron tablets in the bin late last Saturday afternoon. To me it seems her 'Boyfriend' Mike Chang and she may not be as close as we thought. If she kept something like this from him, what else is she hiding? Maybe he's just pretending to date her, to hide the fact she's clearly not over Finn yet. Finn seems to have the same feelings she possesses for him for her. How will this love triangle end? Subscribe to my Blog to get Daily Fill-Ins~_

Mike was speechless; He didn't even know Rachel had a medical condition or needed tablets. He looked at today s entry for the Blog and once again he was left speechless at a small news title:

_~Mini Rachel Mike Chang?~_

Mike looked puzzled at the screen and read on...

_~Rachel and Mike didn't appear in any classes this morning and were both seen leaving school at the same time, Makes you wonder if what we saw Yesterday was really Rachel having the first steps to a Teen Pregnancy?~_

Mike chuckled silently to himself, At first he was thinking Jacobs Blog could be right since it sounded like it made sense. But now he knows Jacob just likes making people feel bad for something that happened. But Mike was still going to investigate the whole iron tablets thing.  
**_**

Rachel skipped around her house happily as she cleaned the house, at first she was concerned she missed school but she figured it was so worth it. She started thinking what would happen if her and Mike got married...

_'Whoa...Rachel...Slow down, still in High School remember'_ She thought to herself, hearing the door bell pulling her out of her head she wondered over to the door pulling it wide open seeing her loving caring, handsome...angry? Boyfriend...

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked intently, looking at his face. Mike looked at her.  
"Do you have Low Iron? Or anything like that?" Mike asked straight out.  
"Mike..." Rachel started, looking for a way to change the subject.  
"Just please answer the question" Mike asked looking into her eyes, Rachel sighed.  
"Yes, I do" Rachel said, with the hint of defeat in her voice.

"Why didn't you tell me? The whole 'there s something in my clothes that I m allergic to' thing was just...Fake? Rachel I hate it when you lie to me! You re so good at it; I dunno what to believe anymore. I had to find out about you being sick on the freaking internet for crying out loud!" Mike said leaning against the door frame.

"I didn't want you to know, I don't want anyone to know. Medication is a sign of defeat! like when I feel a sore throat I take 5 to 6 different tablets to stop it, and everyone knows I have a slight tickle in my throat they might get solos or duets, My solo s or duets. If someone knew I had a medical condition or needed medication they'd use it against me by either getting rid of my medication so I end up sick, or announcing it to the world and obviously if you found out over internet it s too late for that, and Mike I would never lie to you" Rachel said stepping closer to Mike looking in his eyes.

"You already did and no-one is as cruel as you think Rachel, someone wouldn't just make you sick" Mike said seriously before turning around and walking down the footpath.

"Mike wait" Rachel screamed softly as she walked quickly after Mike.  
"What?" Mike said turning around to face her "Well?" "I Love You" Rachel said, tears brimming in her eyes.

Mike stood there looking at her, trying to stay strong 'Mike your angry at her remember, she lied to you' Mike told himself in his head.

"And I...I need you, you're the only thing that s good in my life at the moment and if I lost you I wouldn't know what to do. I only lied because I didn't want to make it seem like you had to take care of me, because I can live on my own. And you've gotten into a lot of fights for me in the last 2-3 weeks, and I don t want this relationship to just be one way, my way. I want you to get some say as well which is why when I had that thing at school where I nearly fainted and felt sick or couldn't breathe..I just...I just... I just don't want to lose you Mike, I love you" Rachel finished by this time she was crying.

Mike stepped forward and pulled her into his arms, she cried softly into his chest.

"I love you too silly, and you won't lose me ever and I like looking after you, I wouldn't care if I had to do it for the rest of my life" Mike said kissing the top of her head softly "Shhh, Its ok now"  
_

After awhile of Rachel explaining why she was sick the day before to Mike so he fully understood, and snuggling close to each other Mike left to see the guys for a guy s night since it had been awhile. Leaving Rachel to have a girls night...uhh..Plus Kurt.

"Mikaay" Puck called seeing him walk into his lounge room, Matt and Finn greeting him about the same, Mike smiled.  
"Sup fella's" Mike answered.  
"So what got you a night off?" Matt said chuckling softly "Just cause I got other priorities doesn't mean I don't wanna spend time wif ma Boys" Mike said doing a gangster accent, making everyone laugh.  
"So what Call of Duty? Or... Halo?" Finn asked holding up the games.  
"Pfft.. CALL OF DUTY!" Matt and Mike said.  
"HALO!" Puck said louder but around the same time, making everyone look at him "it s the one I m good at" he chuckled.

After awhile of playing both those games, Finn Dominating COD and Puck Dominating Halo. Seems Mike was a bit out of practise they decided to call for a Pizza and some junk food.

"So Hows Quinn Treatin' ya?" Matt finally asked, after they had stuffed themselves with Junk food and Pizza.  
"Dude...Finns right there" Puck said clearly "Its fine, I m kinda over her anyways, I mean there s always gunna be a bit of feeling but nope nothing" Finn said calmly "Ah...Well truthfully, things are surprisingly great. I mean after the whole baby being born and everything its just been easier we visited her the other day...she's actually a little cutie, has her mother s eyes" Puck said getting a little mushy

"Let s hope she doesn't have her father s instinct" Mike said laughing "What s that supposed to mean?" Puck said looking at Matt, Finn and Mike who were laughing.  
"Well can you imagine if she lived by your motto? 'If it walks, Its hump able' or...'Wanna ride the Puck'a'Coaster?'" Matt said, making the boys laugh louder

"Or even worse, takes after her father in picking nicknames!" Finn said laughing harder

"Oh man! She might call herself 'CORK!'" Puck said joining the fun, laughing.  
"And how about you Mike, How s Rach doing?" Finn asked

"Great, Absolutely Great" Mike said smiling

"You're talking a lot more then you used to since you started dating her" Matt said.  
"Yeah well she talks a lot, so I figured if I wanted to be in the conversations we have I need to talk more, plus talking to her is fun" Mike said seriously.  
"Not to mention your singing in Glee more!" Puck said smiling

"Yeah that was a good song, only problem?" Finn said smiling at Puck and Matt.  
"What?" Mike said looking at the 3 boys smiling.  
"YOU AND RACH ARE DEFINATLY NO SECRET!" The three boys screamed together, laughing. Making Mike laugh with them

"It wasn't my first choice of a song, but it was first one that popped in my head. Not like I was expecting to sing in glee that day" Mike said laughing.  
"True True" Finn said smiling.

Oh yeah the boys relationship was just like it was before, untouched, un-changed. And it always will be.

_  
**READ&&REVIEW!**

**Sorry for any Punctuation mistakes, Spelling errors etc. But I m not the best at those things, if you could just ignore those things in it, it would be great THANK YOU!**

**This Chapter was a little more serious, for the first half so I tried to lighten it up for the last bit.**  
**2 more Chapters! Then this Fic is over! Might make a sequel but not for awhile :) at least not until I finish my FINCHEL story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**Next Chapter- The Big Concert! ;)**


	19. The Big Concert

******THE BIG CONCERT**

Rachel and Mike walked hand in hand on to the stage, Rachel wearing a red sparkly dress while Mike wore a simple suit with hints of red to match Rachel's dress. The music started.

They spun and they twirled. They ducked and they well, danced. They kept spinning and spinning, it's a wonder they didn't get dizzy. When they were done Rachel spun out from Mike's arms and did a curtsy while Mike Bowed. She turned her head and smiled at him happily.

How could they not win, the only other competitors pulled out recently due to them both injuring themselves in their last practise. Mike and Rachel visited them of course, gave them cards and get well soon balloons. They had this comp in the bag… until.

"Rachel!" yelled her father "It's time to wake up!"

Rachel jumped and sprung up quickly in her bed, "w..what?" she looked down at her pajama's and over to her calendar.

"Rachel it's time for school, up please!" called her other father from what sounded like the kitchen.

Rachel just stared blankly at the calendar that had a completely different date then she thought on it, did she forget to change it? Or... Was everything that had happened just a dream? Had nothing actually happened, was she with Mike? Were they doing their big concert today? Had they already done it?

Rachel fumbled for her phone and found Mike's number and sent a text.

_'hey, what are you doing today?'_ she pressed send and waited, not getting out of bed, just waiting.  
Once her phone went off she had never moved quicker.

_'Umm.. Who is this?'_ was what she got back she threw her phone on her bed and layed back.

Had I dreamed the whole thing she thought to herself. Was everything just a dream? She continued thinking.

She finally got up with only just enough time to shower and get ready for school before leaving quickly, walking to school in a very low mood.

She walked into the hallway and saw Mike, Matt and Puck discussing a random text Mike got this morning from what must have been a wrong number before Puke turned to Rachel as she walked past.

"Hey Berry, You ok? You look kinda crappy" He said quietly as he turned completely and started walking with her to her locker.

"No, I am absolutely disappointed Noah.. I had the most amazing dream that seemed so real and well, great but that's all it was. A dream" she sighed as she reached her locker and opened it, putting her school bag on the lower part.

"What was it about?" Puck tilted his head as Rachel told him in as basic detail as she could, Puck smirked slightly as Rachel blushed at remembered certain events she didn't dare tell puck.

"Alright so, You want me to set up a date between you and Chang?" Puck finally just said interrupting some of what she was saying.

"What's with you and calling people by their last names, Noah?" Rachel asked sarcastically as she finally closed her locker.

"Ill take that as a yes, Be at bread-sticks by 6:30 pm sharp Berry and if you're late, remember, I know where you live and will guarantee you. I'll come get you and take you there myself" he said blandly and walked back in the direction towards Matt and Mike.

Rachel blushed and went to her first class, hoping not to see Mike for the rest of the day. I mean how embarrassing was it to have Noah Puckerman setting up a date with someone you hardly know because of a very realistic dream? Although, it couldn't hurt to try it. She hadn't really been on much of a date before, so it might be fun.

* * *

_**So sorry I haven't uploaded in a heck of a long time, I got really busy and spaced out majorly then well, unfortunately forgot. Hardly check emails anymore too, so any reminders etc we're accidentally over looked and such. Very sorry, Hopefully next chapter will be uploaded in the next week or so. maybe even next couple days. Or tonight if my mood continues. **_  
_**If my writing style has changed in any way, good or bad. also apologize, sometimes It just does that after i haven't written a type of story in awhile.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter and continue liking my story, read and review if you want. Many thanks, lots of love.**_

_**Cassie! annnd don't forget that i don't own glee i just love it alot.. disclaimer :) xx**_


End file.
